L' Etoile du Berger
by La Lune au Loup
Summary: Sirius est mort et ses amis découvrent son secret le mieux gardé : Madame Vénus Black. Mais les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être, comme Rémus va peu à peu le découvrir.
1. Celui qui est parti

**Les personnages, événements et lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ne sont que des marionnettes pour mon esprit torturé.**

**Cette fic ne contient pas de violence explicite, du moins pour l'instant. J'ignore encore comment les choses vont évoluer exactement. Alors si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_Celui qui est parti_

"Moi, Sirius Black, sain de corps et d'esprit ( du moins, d'un point de vue strictement médical ), expose par la présente mes dernières volontés.

A ma tante, Andromeda Tonks, et à sa fille, Nymphadora Tonks, je lègue tous les bijoux de ma mère ainsi que tout ce qui leur plaira de prendre au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Je suis sûr qu'elles en feront un meilleur usage que ma regrettable génitrice.

A mon filleul, Harry James Potter, je lègue la maison familiale du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Je sais combien il est douloureux de ne se sentir chez soi nulle part, et j'espère que cette maison, aussi vieille et délabrée qu'elle soit, sera toujours pour toi un refuge et une protection si jamais je dois disparaître ( ce qui a dû arriver si tu lis ces lignes ).

Te sachant à l'abri du besoin, et connaissant ta générosité, je ne doute pas un instant que tu accepteras, et même que tu approuveras, ce qui va suivre.

A mon fidèle ami, Rémus John Lupin, je lègue la moitié de la fortune familiale des Black.

Je sais que tu protesteras, mon vieux Lunard, mais je te supplie d'accepter, en mémoire de moi. Considère cela comme le trésor de guerre des Maraudeurs.

J'ai toujours su que si l'un de nous devait survivre, ce serait toi. Je suis trop impulsif pour faire de vieux os. Je regrette seulement de vous laisser seuls une fois de plus, Harry et toi. J'espère que vous trouverez la force de me pardonner et de continuer.

Et enfin, à ma femme … "

Albus Dumbledore interrompit sa lecture.

"Sa quoi ?" s'exclama Rémus.

"Sa femme." répéta Dumbledore.

"Il … il était …" Harry ne put achever sa phrase, Tonks l'interrompit d'un couinement suraigu :

"Marié ! Lui ! "

" Mais, c'est … c'est impossible ! Il me … il nous l'aurait dit ! "

Rémus jetait des regards horrifiés autour de lui, cherchant chez ses compagnons l'assurance qui lui faisait défaut. Mais Harry semblait encore plus perdu que lui et Tonks fixait Dumbledore de ses yeux écarquillés, semblant attendre de lui la Révélation ultime.

Le moment de surprise passé, le directeur de Poudlard reprit sa lecture.

"… à ma femme, Vénus Black, je lègue la moitié de la fortune familiale.

J'imagine la tête que vous ferez tous au moment où vous lirez ces lignes. Et oui, mon vieux Lunard, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir de noirs petits secrets ! Plus sérieusement, j'espère que tu veilleras sur elle quand je ne serai plus là.

Je souhaite également qu'elle réside au 12 Square Grimmaurd autant qu'elle le désirera. Je suis sûr qu'elle plaira beaucoup à Harry. Pour la trouver, il suffit d'utiliser le petit miroir que je t'ai offert à Noël.

Si je ne vous ai jamais parlé d'elle, c'était pour la protéger. Elle a déjà beaucoup souffert dans sa jeune vie, et je ne voulais pas l'exposer au danger que représente Voldemort.

Mais si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que ce vieux Voldy a gagné une bataille. Et je pense, non, je sais que Vénus peut vous aider à gagner la guerre.

Vous trouverez ci-joint une lettre qui lui est adressée. Rémus, je compte sur toi pour la lui remettre en main propre et pour la prendre sous ton aile au sein de l'Ordre. Elle est forte, mais si jeune.

Voilà. C'étaient mes dernières volontés. Souvenez-vous toujours de moi, mais n'oubliez jamais qu'il faut aller de l'avant.

Je vous aime tous.

Sirius Black. "

* * *

**Voilà une nouvelle série qui commence. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

**Comme toujours, c'est à vous de juger.**


	2. Ceux qui attendent

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ne sont que des marionnettes pour mon esprit torturé.**

**Ce chapitre ne contient aucune violence.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_Ceux qui attendent_

Harry et Rémus attendaient devant lez palais de Buckingham. De temps à autre, Rémus jetait des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Tonks et Kingsley étaient toujours fidèles au poste dans leur accoutrement de Moldus.

Et à chaque fois, le loup-garou devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Les deux Aurors formaient le couple le plus mal assorti qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Kingsley portait une chemise gris foncé, sagement boutonnée jusqu'au col, et un pantalon de ville noir, le tout impeccablement repassé.

Tonks, en revanche, avait opté pour un style beaucoup moins classique : ses cheveux jaunes coiffés en crête juraient avec le drapeau britannique qui décorait son T-shirt, et son jean délavé était savamment déchiré au endroits stratégiques.

Cette extravagance vestimentaire, relativement courante à Londres, attirait irrésistiblement l'œil des touristes, ce qui permettait à Harry et Rémus de passer inaperçus dans la foule.

"Elle est en retard. "

La constatation exaspérée de Harry tira Rémus de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers son jeune compagnon.

Les sourcils froncés, le jeune garçon fixait sa montre avec insistance.

"Il semblerait, en effet. "

" Vous croyez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, Professeur ? "

" Pour la millième fois, Harry, appelle-moi Rémus ! Et non, je ne pense pas qu'i lui soit arrivé quoique ce soit. Elle a peut-être du mal à trouver le palais ... tu m'as bien dit qu'elle n'est pas anglaise ! "

" Oui … enfin je crois. Elle avait un accent bizarre … assez chantant …"

" Elle n'a pas voulu te dire où elle se trouvait ? "

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

"Elle m'a dit que Sirius … enfin, qu'il lui avait toujours dit d'être très prudente et de ne jamais révéler où elle se cachait … "

Il fronça de nouveau ses sourcils noirs.

" Tout ça est si … bizarre … "

" Moi non plus, je n'aime pas cette histoire, Harry ! Mais si Sirius l'a épousée, c'est qu'on doit pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il n'est pas … il n'était pas du genre à s'attacher aux gens à la légère … "

" Il n'était pas non plus du genre à se marier … "

Rémus ne répondit pas. Il regarda Harry en silence, puis se remit à scruter la foule.

" Elle est brune, c'est bien ça ? "

" Pas vraiment brune … ses cheveux étaient plutôt châtains clairs. Assez longs. Au moins jusqu'aux épaules je dirais. "

" Elle est grande ? "

" Je ne sais pas. Je ne voyais que son visage dans le miroir … "

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Rémus remarqua son hésitation et reporta son attention sur lui.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? "

" Je ne sais pas … c'est bizarre … elle avait l'air si jeune, et dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle … elle m'a reconnu … "

" Reconnu ? "

" Oui … elle m'a appelé par mon nom. "

" Sirius avait dû lui parler de toi … "

" Peut-être, mais de là à me reconnaître au premier coup d'œil … "

Les yeux verts du garçon fixaient les pavés, comme s'il espérait y trouver la réponse à ses questions. Rémus posa une main amicale sur son épaule mais ne dit rien.

Ces questions, il se les était lui-même posé. Cela faisait une semaine que Dumbledore leur avait lu le testament de Sirius, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse.

Il avait fouillé sa mémoire et ses albums photos : rien. Il n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'une Vénus que Patmol aurait pu connaître et épouser.

Il en avait parlé à Dumbledore, et tous deux en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que Sirius avait dû la rencontrer après son évasion d'Azkaban, quand son statut de fugitif l'avait forcé à parcourir le monde …

Une silhouette attira soudain l'attention du loup-garou : une jeune femme au teint mat, vraisemblablement une métis, s'avançait vers eux.

Sa longue robe écarlate tranchait avec la morne foule des touristes, et Rémus sentit son cœur se figer tandis qu'il la dévorait du regard : ses longs cheveux noirs ondulaient mollement au rythme de sa démarche balancée, et ses yeux … Merlin … elle avait les mêmes yeux gris que Sirius …

" Harry … "

Le jeune sorcier releva la tête et dévisagea la jeune femme.

" C'est elle … enfin je crois … "

" Tu crois, ou tu es sûr ? "

Harry hésita avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent alors vers elle, et tandis que Rémus se retournait vers Tonks et Kingsley pour les prévenir, il entendit Harry marmonner :

" J'aurais pourtant juré que ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus clairs … "

* * *

**Pour fêter cette nouvelle fic, voici le deuxième chapitre.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**


	3. Celle qui arrive

**Les personnages, événements et lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ne sont que des marionnettes pour mon esprit torturé.**

**Ce chapitre ne contient aucune violence.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_Celle qui arrive_

" Professeur Dumbledore, je vous présente madame Vénus Black. "

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise à l'entrée de la jeune femme, immédiatement imité par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix réunis au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Vénus se dirigea vers lui sans hésiter et lui tendit la main.

" Je suis honorée de faire enfin votre connaissance, Professeur. "

" L'honneur est pour moi, madame Black. "

Il prit la main de la jeune femme et y déposa un chaste baiser. Vénus sourit avec délectation, puis ajouta de sa voix chantante :

" Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Vénus. "

" Eh bien, Vénus, permettez-moi de vous présenter quelques uns des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tout d'abord, notre cher Arthur Weasley, sa charmante femme Molly, et leurs deux fils aînés, Bill et Charlie … et voilà Alastor Maugrey … Hestia Jones … Emeline Vance… "

Lupin suivait la jeune madame Black des yeux, scrutant ses moindres réactions et celles de ses interlocuteurs successifs.

Vénus Black était belle. Aussi belle que la déesse dont elle portait le nom. Et cette beauté lui conférait une assurance, un charisme qui rayonnait autour d'elle quelque soit l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Elle forçait l'admiration de tous, jeunes ou vieux, hommes ou femmes. Seules les manifestations de cette admiration variaient d'un individu à l'autre.

Arthur et Molly lui avaient serré la main avec chaleur, au contraire de Bill, qui s'était légèrement tendu au contact de la main cannelle de la jeune femme, tandis que Charlie s'était contenté de la saluer en rougissant.

L'œil normal de Maugrey avait pétillé de malice au sourire engageant qu'elle lui avait adressé, et Hestia et Emeline avaient répondu à ce sourire de bonne grâce, semblant accepter et même admirer la beauté supérieure de la nouvelle arrivante.

Vénus, quand à elle, était parfaitement consciente de sa beauté et de l'effet de celle-ci sur les autres. Mais si elle entretenait ce don de la Nature, elle savait éviter les effets faciles.

Sa robe moldue écarlate révélait ses formes sans renier la bienséance, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés caressaient ses épaules et son dos avec grâce et naturel, et son maquillage intensifiait les courbes de ses lèvres et de ses yeux sans tomber dans la vulgarité.

Elle rayonnait sans écraser les autres, et adressait à chacun le même sourire séducteur mais franc. Un sourire hypnotique.

Sévérus lui-même ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres rouges et pleines.

"… et vous connaissez déjà Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Rémus Lupin. "

" En effet. "

Vénus sourit avec chaleur aux deux Aurors, mais son sourire parut se crisper légèrement lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Lupin.

Dumbledore reprit la parole.

" Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, j'espère que vous comprendrez qu'étant données les circonstances, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions. "

" Bien sûr, je comprends. "

Les membres de L'Ordre regagnèrent leur place autour de la table. Vénus s'installa en face du directeur de Poudlard, Tonks et Kingsley prenant place à sa droite, tandis que Rémus s'asseyait sur le dernier siège disponible, à sa gauche.

Lorsque tout le monde fut confortablement installé, Dumbledore commença l'interrogatoire.

" J'aimerais tout d'abord savoir exactement ce que Harry vous a dit de la situation actuelle. "

Le sourire de Vénus s'évanouit et son visage devint grave et attentif.

" Il n'est pas entré dans les détails. Il m'a juste dit que Voldemort est de retour et que … que Sirius …" - ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux –" …Sirius est mort. "

Lupin sentit son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine. Tonks frémit légèrement et Kingsley posa une main compatissante sur son épaule tremblante. Dumbledore hocha tristement la tête.

" Il a été tué en combattant des Mangemorts au Ministère de la Magie. Je suis désolé. "

" Ne le soyez pas. Il est mort en combattant aux côtés de ses amis. Il est rest fidèle à lui-même jusqu'à la fin … c'est tout ce qui compte. "

Un silence de plomb tomba sur l'assemblée. Après quelques instants, Dumbledore reprit.

" Vous connaissiez bien Sirius ? "

" Assez pour l'épouser. "

" Quand vous êtes-vous connus ? "

" Il y a deux ans. Nous nous sommes mariés quelques mois plus tard, avant qu'il ne rentre en Angleterre. "

" Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue avec lui ? "

" J'avais mes raisons. "

" Mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-il jamais parlé de vous ? "

" Il avait ses raisons. "

Rogue laissa échapper un ricanement.

" Tss. Voilà qui explique tout, en effet. "

" Je n'ai pas à justifier mes actes devant vous, et encore moins ceux de Sirius. "

La voix de la jeune femme était sèche et cassante. Elle n'avait pas même pris la peine de se tourner vers le Maître des Potions. Ce dernier, en revanche, lui lançait des regards noirs.

Vénus continua à l'ignorer totalement, et reprit d'une voix plus douce.

" J'aimerais vous poser une question à mon tour. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? "

" Sirius désirait que vous séjourniez dans la demeure familiale des Black pendant un certain temps. Il a également spécifié dans son testament qu'il vous léguait la moitié – "

" Je ne parle pas de cela. Je veux savoir ce que je fais ici, devant l'Ordre du Phénix. "

Dumbledore l'observa attentivement avant de répondre.

" Sirius a suggéré dans son testament que vous pourriez rejoindre l'Ordre."

Vénus parut surprise mais amusée.

" Moi ? Membre du prestigieux Ordre du Phénix ? » - elle réprima un sourire – « Je ne suis pas certaine d'être la personne indiquée pour assumer ce genre de … sacerdoce. "

" Sirius semblait le croire. "

" Sirius avait une bien trop haute opinion de moi. "

" Il vous faisait confiance et – "

" Autant que je lui faisais confiance. Mais il ne m'aurait jamais forcée à faire quoique ce soit contre ma volonté. "

Elle se leva et fixa Dumbledore dans les yeux avant d'achever, son sourire enjôleur aux lèvres :

" Je vais réfléchir à cette … suggestion. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je souhaiterais rejoindre mes appartements afin de me reposer. Le voyage a été long et fatiguant. "

Dumbledore se leva à son tour.

" Bien sûr. Rémus va vous montrer votre chambre. Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit. "

" Bonne nuit à tous. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. "

Vénus s'inclina et suivit Lupin dans le couloir et les escaliers. Arrivés au dernier étage, il lui désigna une porte décrépie.

" Voici votre chambre. "

" Je vous remercie, monsieur Lupin. "

" Appelez-moi Rémus. "

" Seulement si vous m'appelez Vénus. "

Elle sourit, ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre quand il l'arrêta.

" Vénus … "

Elle se retourna. Lupin avait sorti un parchemin froissé de sa poche.

" Sirius voulait que je vous remette cette lettre en main propre. "

Vénus fixa le parchemin en silence, puis, lentement, elle le prit et le serra entre ses doigts fins. Sa main tremblait légèrement.

Lupin l'observa encore quelques instants avant de prendre congés rapidement.

" Bonne nuit. "

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Fébrile, elle serra la lettre contre son cœur et referma la porte derrière elle.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Un grand merci à Shadox, Enola83 et Kloona pour leurs reviews. Elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.**

**C'est vrai que mes chapitres sont courts ( du moins pour cette fic ), mais c'est comme ça qu'ils me viennent. J'ai déjà une vague idée de ce qui va se passer par la suite, et je pense que l'ensemble de la fic se déroulera pendant l'été entre la cinquième et la sixième année d'Harry à Poudlard ( même si le petit sorcier lui-même ne fera vraisemblablement que de courtes apparitions, car comme vous l'avez compris, la fic est surtout axée sur le personnage de Rémus Lupin, mon petit chouchou ).**

**En tous les cas, j'espère que le personnage de Vénus vous plaît. Elle est encore assez mystérieuse pour l'instant, mais vous en apprendrez plus sur elle et sur sa relation avec Sirius au fur et à mesure des chapitres.**

**Le quatrième chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, mais je pense pouvoir le poster avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Je ferai de mon mieux pour l'envoyer le plus tôt possible. Tonks y fera sûrement une apparition remarquée ( j'aime bien ce personnage et puis n'oublions pas qu'elle est la cousine de Sirius, elle a donc de bonnes raisons de s'intéresser à Vénus ! ).**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant.**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyés avec mes petits bavardages sans intérêt.**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	4. Celle qui tombe toujours à pic ?

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des marionnettes pour mon esprit tourmenté.**

**Ce chapitre ne contient aucune violence.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_Celle qui tombe toujours ( à pic ? )_

" Miss Tonks ! "

Tonks se figea sur place. _Miss Tonks ?_ On ne l'avait plus appelée comme ça depuis des années ... depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, à bien y réfléchir.

Elle se souvenait encore avec horreur des sueurs froides qui la parcouraient chaque fois que ces quelques mots s'échappaient des lèvres frémissantes de son Professeur de Potion. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si les chaudrons s'obstinaient à lui glisser des mains !

Elle avait passé bien des soirs de Détention à les récurer jusqu'à ce que ses mains se crispent de douleur. Elle sentait encore des crampes parcourir ses doigts chaque fois qu'elle croisait Sévérus Rogue ...

" Miss Tonks ! "

Tonks sortit de ses pensées et se retourna. Vénus Black se dirigeait vers elle depuis la cuisine.

" Madame Black ... "

" Appelez-moi Vénus ! Après tout, vous êtes la cousine de Sirius. "

Un silence tomba à l'évocation du disparu.

Tonks faisait maintenant face à Vénus dans le hall sombre du 12 Square Grimmaurd, mais le regard de cette dernière semblait s'être voilé, comme si en un instant, la jeune Madame Black avait fait abstraction du monde qui l'entourait.

Mal à l'aise, la jeune Auror s'éclaircit la gorge. Vénus cligna des yeux et ses pupilles se focalisèrent de nouveau sur son interlocutrice.

" Vous me cherchiez, Vénus ? "

" Oui. J'aurais un service à vous demander, si cela ne vous dérange pas. "

" Mais pas du tout. Je vous écoute. "

" J'aurais aimé voir la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black. "

" L'arbre généalogique des Black ? "

" Oui. Sirius m'en a beaucoup parlé. Je serais curieuse de le voir. "

Tonks la dévisagea un instant avant de répondre.

" Mais bien sûr. Il est dans le salon. Suivez-moi. "

Elle la conduisit au premier étage, et une fois dans le salon, lui désigna le mur du fond d'un geste vague.

" Le voilà. "

Vénus s'approcha de la tapisserie, suivie par Tonks qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil. La jeune Madame Black détailla l'arbre généalogique de son défunt mari avec intérêt.

Son doigt fin suivit différentes ramifications avant de s'arrêter sur un petit trou rond aux bords noircis.

" Alors c'était vrai ... elle l'a vraiment renié ... "

" La mère de Sirius ne s'encombrait pas de sentiments. "

" Mais comment peut-on faire ça ... à son propre fils ... "

Ses beaux sourcils froncés, Vénus fixait obstinément le petit trou.

" L'instinct maternel ne gagne pas toujours. "

Vénus hocha lentement la tête. Ses yeux gris, si caractéristiques des Black, parcoururent de nouveau la tapisserie.

" Vous n'y êtes pas non plus. "

" Ni moi, ni ma mère. Epouser un homme d'origine Moldue, même sorcier, n'est pas très bien vu chez les Black. Torturer et assassiner en revanche ... "

Les yeux de Tonks s'étaient arrêtés sur un nom connu et haï. Vénus suivit son regard et lut à voix haute.

" Bellatrix Black. Sirius m'a parlé d'elle. C'est une Mangemort, non ? "

Tonks ne répondit pas. Elle fixait le nom de sa tante et le sang battait dans ses tempes. Finalement, sa voix cassée brisa le silence, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

" C'est elle qui a tué Sirius. "

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Lupin sortit de sa chambre du deuxième étage et décida de descendre déjeuner. La nuit avait été agitée et il ne s'était endormi qu'à l'aube. Il n'avait cessé de rejouer dans sa tête les événements de la veille. 

Vénus Black était une énigme pour lui. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait ouvertement refusé de donner le moindre détail sur sa vie, allant jusqu'à tenir tête publiquement à Dumbledore, mais sa belle assurance s'était craquelée quand il lui avait remis la lettre de Sirius.

Il avait vu sa main trembler en prenant le parchemin froissé. Et la douleur qui avait percé la surface grise de ses yeux à ce moment-là ... la douleur d'un coeur brisé ...

Arrivé au premier étage, il remarqua que la porte du salon était entrouverte. Il s'approcha et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Tonks et Vénus se tenaient devant le mur du fond, fixant ce que Lupin savait être l'arbre généalogique des Black.

Il poussa la porte et entra. Tonks se retourna et s'avança vers lui.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? "

" Vénus voulait voir la tapisserie … "

Un éclair illumina la pièce. Tonks et Lupin se tournèrent vers Vénus d'un même mouvement.

La jeune femme avait sorti sa baguette magique et la tenait pointée sur la tapisserie de laquelle s'échappait un mince filet de fumée.

Lupin se dirigea vers elle à grandes enjambées.

" Mais qu'est-ce que ... "

Il se figea. Un petit trou rond aux bords encore fumants avait remplacé le nom de Bellatrix Black.

Vénus rangea sa baguette et se tourna vers lui, son sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

" C'est mieux, non ? "

Lupin ne dit rien. Il la regarda passer devant Tonks et s'arrêter sur le seuil de la porte.

" Café ? A moins qu'en bons Anglais, vous ne préfériez du thé ? "

Il sourit et se dirigea vers elle.

" Du café, ce sera parfait. "

Ils sortirent tous les deux et commencèrent à descendre les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Lupin se sentait léger. Etrangement léger. Le fait de savoir que le nom de Bellatrix Black avait quitté le 12 Square Grimmaurd lui apportait une satisfaction étonnante mais bienvenue. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : que la femme connaisse le même sort que son nom.

Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans les escaliers, bientôt accompagnés par la voix de Tonks.

" Attendez-moi ! "

Lupin n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Il se sentit poussé vers l'avant, et tout fut sans dessus dessous pendant quelques secondes.

Quand le monde retrouva enfin son équilibre, tout ce qu'il vit fut deux grands yeux aussi gris qu'une mer froide et déchaînée, encerclant deux pupilles noires et rondes ... Les pupilles se cerclèrent bientôt d'un fil d'or qui s'épaissit peu à peu jusqu'à recouvrir la mer grise d'un océan de miel.

Lupin sentit son coeur se glacer dans sa poitrine. Les yeux qui le fixaient étaient maintenant chauds et dorés ... identiques aux siens ...

" Ca va, vous deux ? "

Il cligna des yeux et le miel avait disparu. Les yeux qu'il fixait étaient aussi gris que ceux de Sirius.

" Rémus ? "

Il releva la tête. Tonks était agenouillée à côté de lui.

" Ca va ? "

Il la dévisagea sans comprendre. Un léger rire le ramena à la réalité.

" Je ne voudrais pas paraître grossière, mais j'aimerais me relever, si cela ne vous ennuie pas. "

Couchée sous lui, Vénus souriait de toutes ses dents. Lupin se redressa d'un bond et regarda Tonks aider la jeune Madame Black à se remettre sur pieds.

" Je ... je suis désolé ... "

Tonks soupira.

" C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolée ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! J'ai dû rater une marche ! "

" Ne vous excusez pas, Miss Tonks. Ce genre de chose arrive à tout le monde. "

" Le problème avec moi, c'est que ça arrive un peu trop souvent. C'est à croire qu- "

" VERMINE ! SALETES ! QUITTEZ CETTE MAISON ! BATARDS ! MONSTRES !"

Les rideaux dissimulant le portrait de feu Madame Black s'étaient écartés brusquement et la vieille femme avait entamé son éternelle litanie.

Tonks et Lupin se précipitèrent pour refermer les rideaux.

Quand enfin le calme fut revenu au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Lupin se tourna vers une Vénus aux yeux écarquillés, et déclara d'un ton exagérément cérémonieux :

" Madame Vénus Black, je vous présente votre adorable belle-mère. "

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Voilà enfin le quatrième chapitre !**

**Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : "C'est pas trop tôt !"**

**Mea culpa ! J'ai eu un mal de chien à trouver comment introduire le changement de point de vue entre Tonks et Lupin. **

**Enfin, j'espère que le résultat ne vous décevra pas !**

**Merci à Kloona, Shadox et Enola83 pour leurs encouragements ! Ca fait super plaisir !**

**Et bravo à Kloona et à Enola83 pour leur perspicacité !**

**Pour Kloona : ce n'est pas pour rien que le sourire de Vénus se crispe quand elle voit Rémus.**

**Pour Enola83 : bien vu pour le prénom ! Cette "coïncidence" trouvera son explication dans un futur chapitre ( pas le prochain, mais patience ! ).**

**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !**

**Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories sur le "mystère Vénus" !**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	5. Ceux qui prient les étoiles

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des marionnettes pour mon esprit malade.**

**Avertissement : PG 13.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

_

* * *

_

_Le soleil venait de se coucher sur la ville. Seul sur le petit balcon, **il **observait le ciel se parer de mille diamants. L'un d'entre eux, plus brillant que les autres, attira **son** attention._

_**Il **ferma les yeux, et** ses** lèvres formulèrent une prière muette._

_" Qu'il reste avec moi ... qu'il l'oublie ... Libérez-le de cet amour qui le ronge ... qui le tue ... et donnez-le moi ..._

_Je resterai auprès de lui ... je panserai ses blessures les plus profondes ... Je lui donnerai tout ... mon corps ... mon coeur ... mon âme ... ma vie même s'il me la demandait ..._

_Mais je vous en supplie ... qu'il m'aime ... même un peu ... même si son amour pour moi n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan de son amour pour lui ..._

_Qu'il m'aime ..."_

_**Il **ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. L'étoile scintillait haut dans le ciel, caressant **son** corps nu de ses rayons argentés ..._

_Un froissement d'étoffe frissona dans le silence. **Il** se retourna, et **ses** yeux dorés scrutèrent l'obscurité de la pièce. En vain. **Il** franchit la haute porte-fenêtre et la referma derrière **lui**. La chambre était calme et froide._

_**Il** s'approcha de la cheminée, prit la baguette posée sur le rebord, et embrasa les bûches empilées dans l'âtre. Le bois crépita doucement, berçant le silence de la nuit, tandis que les flammes projetaient sur l'épais tapis pourpre **son** ombre gigantesque._

_**Il** ferma les yeux, laissant le feu réchauffer **son **corps pâle et scarifié, puis se retourna._

_Un immense lit à baldaquin occupait le fond de la chambre, encadré de chaque côté par une fenêtre. **Il **s'approcha et tira les rideaux de l'une d'elles. Les rayons de la pleine lune traversèrent les carreaux translucides, dessinant sur le lit de petits carrés lumineux._

_**Ses** yeux suivirent les pâles rayons jusqu'au corps émergeant des ténèbres._

_Une jambe maigre dépassait des draps enroulés autour de hanches osseuses, et desquels émergeait un torse sec et tatoué laissant apparaître des côtes proéminentes. Les bras minces étaient ramenés autour d'un visage émacié, à moitié dissimulé sous une épaisse chevelure noire._

_L'homme dormait profondément. Sa peau mat contrastait avec la blancheur des draps._

_**Il** s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa doucement le visage endormi, ramenant les boucles noires sur l'oreiller tandis que **ses** doigts blancs effleuraient sa tempe, sa pommette saillante, sa joue creusée ..._

_La peau frissona sous la caresse et les paupières endormies s'ouvrirent lentement. Ses yeux gris s'éveillèrent peu à peu, et **le** dévisagèrent avec intensité, comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Et il sourit._

_Il tendit son bras sec vers **lui**, et ses doigts noueux glissèrent dans **ses** courtes mèches d'un châtain clair._

_" Tu n'es pas obligée de rester comme ça ... "_

_**Il** baissa **ses** yeux dorés avant de répondre d'une voix sourde :_

_" Je sais ... "_

_**Il **sentit la main rugueuse caresser **son** visage et **son** torse imberbe avant de **le** forcer à relever la tête vers lui._

_Ses yeux gris et tristes plongèrent dans les **siens** et **il **comprit. Les mots s'échappèrent dans un souffle._

_" Tu vas partir ... "_

_Ce n'était pas une question et il ne répondit pas._

_Les sourcils froncés, il étudia attentivement **son **visage avant de se détourner. Il noua le drap autour de sa taille et se leva._

_**Ses** yeux dorés le suivirent jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Une brise fraîche s'engouffra dans la chambre, faisant danser les flammes de l'âtre._

_Il était beau et grand, les étoiles recouvrant sa haute silhouette d'un faible halo argenté ..._

_Il se retourna et** lui** fit signe d'approcher. **Il **obéit et le rejoignit sur le petit balcon, à l'endroit même où** il** avait admiré le soleil se coucher quelques instants plus tôt. L'étoile était toujours là, plus brillante que jamais, attirant **son** regard comme un aimant._

_Un murmure rauque brisa le silence._

_" Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? "_

_**Il** hocha lentement la tête, sans rien dire._

_" Lily disait qu'elle exauce les voeux ... "_

_**Il** se tourna vers lui. Il regardait l'étoile de ses yeux gris et profonds, ses traits fatigués figés dans une expression de douleur mélancolique._

_" J'ai passé des nuits entières à prier ... à la supplier ... mais aucun de mes voeux ne s'est jamais réalisé ... jamais ... "_

_Il baissa lentement la tête vers** lui** et un sourire triste anima ses lèvres fines._

_" Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre ... "_

_Il se pencha doucement et déposa un chaste baiser sur** sa** bouche._

_**Il **sentit son souffle chaud contre **ses** lèvres._

_" Tu es mon étoile du Berger ... "_

_Il se redressa. Son sourire avait disparu._

_**Son** coeur se serra dans sa poitrine._

_" Sirius ... "_

_Les mots moururent dans **sa** gorge. Une larme unique coula sur **sa **joue. En silence. Sirius l'essuya d'une caresse et inspira profondément avant de déclarer d'un ton qu'il voulait léger :_

_" Et maintenant il est temps de prendre une forme un peu plus féminine, Madame Vénus Black ! "_

* * *

Vénus Black s'était retirée tôt dans la soirée. 

Tonks avait passé la journée à s'excuser de les avoir fait tomber dans les escaliers, Lupin et elle, et avait insisté pour lui faire visiter la maison de fond en combles en guise de repentir.

Lupin les avait accompagnées, en silence, ses yeux dorés fixés sur la jeune veuve, suivant le moindre de ses gestes.

Vénus avait senti son regard inquisiteur posé sur elle toute la journée. Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Les questions viendraient bientôt. Elle le savait. Et elle y répondrait. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas encore.

Elle avait besoin de temps. De reprendre des forces. Car la vérité serait aussi dure à dire pour elle, qu'elle serait dure à entendre pour lui. Alors elle s'était retirée dès la fin du dîner. Il n'avait pas tenté de l'arrêter.

Lui aussi avait besoin de temps. Pour réunir les pièces du puzzle. Pour comprendre. Mais il était intelligent. Elle le savait. Et il comprendrait bien assez tôt ...

Seule dans l'obscurité de sa chambre du 12 Square Grimmaurd, elle soupira. Ses yeux gris tombèrent sur une fenêtre ouverte et elle s'en approcha.

La lune n'était pas encore pleine, mais son étoile brillait, plus belle que jamais.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle sourit tristement.

" Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours de me donner ce que je veux, belle et cruelle reine de la nuit ? "

Et dans le silence qui lui répondit, elle sanglota doucement.

" Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit lui ? "

_

* * *

_

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Et voilà le cinquième chapitre. **

**Le mystère Vénus se dévoile peu à peu.**

**Alors, allez-vous comprendre plus vite que Rémus ?**

**Et non, ce n'est pas un loup-garou, désolée pour Louloute2 et Enola83 ! Mais je garde cette idée pour une prochaine fic !**

**Alors comme ça on rajoute Patmol à son nom, Kloona ? Mais je te comprends, il est tellement sexy ! ( presque autant que mon loup-garou préféré ! )**

**Merci pour ta fidélité, Shadox, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop forcée à réfléchir ! ( lol )**

**Et merci à Guezanne pour ses compliments sur mon style. Moi aussi j'aime bien l'image de la mer grise et de l'océan de miel. **

**Je trouve cette opposition entre les yeux argentés des Black et ceux dorés de Lupin interessante d'un point de vue symbolique.**

**L'argent est la couleur de la lune, et devrait donc revenir à Lupin, mais le doré lui va mieux. Ca rappelle son alter-ego animal et la chaleur de son tempérament. Doux et prévenant.**

**Quand aux Black, l'argenté évoque leur mystère et leur froideur, même si celle-ci n'est qu'une façade. Et puis avec leurs noms d'étoiles, l'argent est tout désigné.**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyé(e)s avec mes bavardages totalement inutiles ! Mais que voulez-vous, je me suis laissée emportée par le sujet !**

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre avis sur mon humble travail !**

**Lupin comprendra-t-il enfin la véritable nature de Vénus Black ?**

**Réponse au prochain épisode !**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	6. Ceux qui l'aimaient

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des jouets pour mon esprit torturé.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_Ceux qui l'aimaient_

" Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut encore ? "

Lupin sursauta et releva vivement la tête. Tonks le regardait de ses grands yeux suppliants.

" Pardon, tu disais ? "

" Est-ce que tu crois que Vénus m'en veut encore ? "

Il fronça les sourcils.

" Et pourquoi t'en voudrait-elle ? "

" A cause de ce qui s'est passé dans les escaliers ce matin ! Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie se coucher si tôt ? "

" Mais non ! Je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en veut pas. "

" Tant mieux ! J'étais tellement ennuyée ! "

" Je crois qu'elle a compris après que tu te sois excusée pour - quoi ? - la trois mille six-centième fois ? "

Il accompagna sa réponse d'un sourire moqueur qu'elle lui rendit.

" Je crois que c'était plutôt la trois mille six-cent-et-unième fois ! "

" Ah ! J'ai dû m'endormir quand tu as commencé à nous conter l'histoire des Black à travers les âges ... "

" Hé ! "

Elle fit semblant de le frapper de toutes ses forces sur le bras et ils explosèrent tous les deux de rire.

Quand Tonks réussit à reprendre son souffle, Lupin avait déjà fini de débarasser la table.

" Sérieusement ! J'espère que je ne l'ai pas soûlée avec mon bavardage ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, quand je suis nerveuse, je parle, je parle ... "

" Sérieusement, je pense qu'elle a trouvé ton _bavardage_ très intéressant. Après tout, c'est elle qui t'a demandé de lui montrer l'arbre généalogique des Black, non ? "

" C'est vrai. "

Lupin profita du silence qui suivit pour s'occuper de la vaisselle. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il fut surpris de trouver Tonks en pleine réflexion.

Inquiet, il s'assit en face d'elle.

" Tonks ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? "

Le regard perdu dans le vague, la jeune Auror répondit d'une voix rêveuse :

" Non ... rien ... je me disais juste ... c'est quand même incroyable à quel point ... "

" A quel point _quoi_ ? "

" A quel point elle lui ressemble ... "

Tonks tourna finalement la tête vers lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Lupin acquiesça imperceptiblement.

" C'est vrai ... elle lui ressemble ... les mêmes yeux gris ... les mêmes cheveux noirs ... "

" Il n'y a pas que ça ... son sourire, ses intonations, son assurance hautaine ... c'est comme si ... comme si elle - était - Sirius ... "

Lupin inspira profondément avant de murmurer :

" Alors toi aussi, tu as remarqué ... "

" J'ai beau ne pas l'avoir vu pendant des années, je connaissais mon cousin ... et le reste de la famille ... "

Les sourcils froncés, Lupin répéta lentement :

" _Le reste de la famille_ ... "

Tonks se leva brusquement et se mit à arpenter la cuisine tout en parlant.

" Elle a le nez de ma mère, la silhouette de tante Narcissa, et ses pommettes ... elle a les pommettes de Régulus ! C'est comme si quelqu'un avait pris des bouts de corps un peu partout dans la famille pour la créer .. "

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Lupin.

" Vénus est l'image vivante de la famille Black. "

" Et comment tu expliques ça ? "

" Je n'en sais rien ... je n'en sais strictement rien, je n'arrive déjà pas à me l'expliquer à moi-même ! "

Lupin la dévisagea en silence avant de répliquer d'une voix sourde :

" Tonks ... ce matin, quand on est tombés dans les escaliers ... il m'a semblé ... juste pendant une fraction de seconde ... ses yeux ... ils étaient dorés ... "

Tonks fronça les sourcils.

" Dorés ? "

" Comme les miens. "

" Tu veux dire que quand tu es tombé sur elle ... "

" Ses yeux ont pris la couleur des miens. "

Ils se fixèrent encore quelques instants sans rien dire, puis les yeux de Tonks s'arrondirent et ses lèvres formèrent un "o" silencieux.

Lupin hocha lentement la tête avant de conclure.

" Vénus est une métamorphomage. "

* * *

Vénus Black admirait encore les étoiles depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre du 12 Square Grimmaurd, lorsque des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans les escaliers, accompagnés de la voix forte de Lupin. 

" Tonks ! Tonks, attends ! "

Elle essuya les dernières larmes qui encombraient encore ses paupières gonflées et se tourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrit alors avec fracas.

Tonks se précipita dans la chambre et pointa sa baguette sur elle en aboyant :

" Qui es-tu ? "

Lupin arriva à sa suite et tenta de la raisonner.

" Calme-toi, Tonks. "

" Je ne me calmerai pas tant qu'elle ne nous aura pas dit _qui _elle est ! "

Vénus posa son regard serein sur la jeune Auror et lui répondit d'une voix calme :

" Je suis Vénus Black. "

" Tu mens ! Tu es une métamorphomage ! "

Vénus se tourna vers Lupin et l'observa un moment avant de reporter son attention sur son accusatrice.

" C'est vrai. Je suis une métamorphomage. Tout comme vous. "

" Mais _moi_, je ne le cache pas ! Je ne mens pas aux autres en prétendant être ce que je ne suis pas ! "

" Je n'ai pas menti. Je suis la femme de Sirius Black. "

" Et c'est une coïncidence si tu ressembles tellement à la famille de ton défunt mari ? "

Vénus ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de regarder Tonks sans rien dire. Cette passivité accentuait encore la colère de la jeune Auror qui ajouta, un sourire cruel aux lèvres :

" A moins que ça n'ait été une ruse pour séduire Sirius - "

" Maintenant ça suffit, Nymphadora ! "

Lupin avait pris Tonks par l'épaule et la fit pivoter vers lui. Il reprit plus calmement.

" Ca ne sert à rien de hurler comme tu le fais. Nous sommes des sorciers civilisés. Nous règlerons ça de manière civilisée. "

Tonks souffla et traversa la chambre d'un pas vif. Arrivée près du lit, elle s'y assit et tourna son visage furieux vers Vénus, les bras ramenés sur la poitrine.

Satisfait, Lupin se tourna vers l'_accusée_. Vénus attendait ses questions en silence, ses yeux gris et tristes posés sur lui.

Il inspira profondément avant de parler.

" Vous nous assurez que vous êtes bien Vénus Black. "

" Je suis bien la femme de Sirius. "

Lupin fronça les sourcils.

" Vous ne vous appelez pas Vénus ? "

" Vénus est le nom que m'a donné Sirius. "

" Et quel est votre véritable nom ? "

" Je l'ignore. "

" Pff ! "

Tonks avait levé les yeux au ciel. Lupin lui lança un regard irrité avant de poursuivre.

" Vous admettrez que ce que vous dites est assez étrange. Comment pouvez-vous ignorer votre propre nom ? "

" Parce que j'en ai changé si souvent que je ne me rappelle plus celui que m'ont donné mes parents. "

Tonks sauta sur ses pieds.

" Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit ! C'est une espionne de Voldemort ! Elle a épousé Sirius pour lui soutirer des informations - "

" C'EST FAUX ! Je l'ai épousé parce que je l'aimais ! Parce qu'il m'a sauvée ! "

Vénus tremblait de tout son corps. Lupin la prit délicatement par le bras et la fit asseoir sur une chaise avant de lui demander d'une voix douce :

" De quoi vous a-t-il sauvé ? "

Vénus le dévisagea de ses yeux rougis par les larmes, avant de tourner son beau visage vers l'étoile qui brillait par-delà la fenêtre.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Et voilà la réponse à l'une des nombreuses questions concernant Vénus : c'est une métamorphomage ( et non une loup-garou ! ).**

**Bravo à Kloona, malgré une légère erreur qui sera dissipée après la lecture de la nouvelle version du chapitre 5 ( du moins je l'espère ).**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous convient, Shadox et Enola83. Une explication plus détaillée de la première partie du chapitre 5 viendra un peu plus tard.**

**Je ne vais pas tout dévoiler d'un coup, quand même ! Il faut garder un peu de suspens !( lol )**

**Et merci pour tes compliments, Carpe. Je fais de mon mieux pour rendre mon style fluide et intéressant, ce qui m'oblige souvent à écrire plusieurs versions d'un même chapitre avant d'être enfin satisfaite. Dure, dure la vie d'auteur !**

**En tout cas, merci à toutes et à bientôt !**

**Biz.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

**PS : j'ai peur de ne pas être aussi omnisciente que je le pensais ( lol ) ! Pourrais-tu me dire de quel "triptyque futuriste" tu parles, Carpe ?**


	7. Celle qu'elle était

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des jouets pour mon esprit torturé.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_Celle qu'elle était_

_Il faisait nuit. Il faisait toujours nuit. Des pays différents, des villes différentes, des hommes différents. Mais toujours la même nuit. Noire et moite._

_Mais la nuit n'était pas éternelle. Thomas le lui avait dit. Thomas lui avait raconté le ciel, espace immense qui ne connaît aucune limite. Il lui avait raconté les nuages qui passent, blancs et cotoneux, emportés par des brises odorantes. Et le soleil, qui remplit les ruches de miel et commande aux moissons. Et les rivages lointains baignés de sable et de mer._

_Mais Thomas était mort, et la lumière avait disparu avec lui. Et la nuit l'avait engloutie de nouveau. Toujours plus noire. Toujours plus moite._

_Alors elle s'était enfuie. Elle avait trompé leur vigilance et s'était glissée hors des murs, se fondant dans l'ombre des ruelles désertes._

_Elle savait qu'ils se lanceraient à sa poursuite, et elle savait qu'ils la retrouveraient. Tôt ou tard. Mais peu lui importait. _

_Elle devait voir le soleil se lever et sentir sa chaleur sur sa peau tiède. Elle devait voir ces rivages où le ciel et la mer se confondent en une immensité azurée._

_Peu importait les conséquences._

_" Par ici ! J'la vois ! "_

_Elle se retourna. Ils étaient là. Ils l'avaient retrouvée. Les battements affolés de son coeur l'assourdissaient._

_Non. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle ne les laisserait pas l'enfermer dans une nuit éternelle._

_Elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle s'enfonçait dans les ruelles obscures et sinueuses. Toujours plus loin. Toujours plus vite._

_Les bruits de pas résonnaient derrière elle, de plus en plus proches. Elle s'arrêta et jeta des regards désespérés autour d'elle. Toutes les voies étaient sans issue. Toutes sauf une : une étroite ruelle plongée dans le noir le plus total._

_Elle se précipita dans l'obscurité et heurta violemment une masse gigantesque. Etourdie par le choc, elle mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'elle gisait par terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même._

_Elle voulut se relever mais une douleur aiguë à la tête l'en empêcha. Elle porta une main hésitante à son front et sentit un liquide chaud et visqueux contre sa peau. Du sang._

_" Par là ! "_

_Les voix se rapprochaient. Elle devait faire vite. S'appuyant avec précautions sur les dalles froides, elle réussit à se mettre assise, mais ses jambes tremblantes refusèrent de bouger. Les larmes aux yeux, elle scruta la masse imposante qui s'était dressée si cruellement devant elle, et son sang se figea dans ses veines._

_Deux yeux immenses, ronds et oranges, la fixaient dans le noir._

_" Te voilà ! Tu croyais peut-être pouvoir nous échap- "_

_" Mais qu'est-ce que- "_

_La masse gigantesque sembla se redresser sur ses pattes et s'avança lentement vers elle et ses poursuivants._

_Horrifiés, les hommes reculèrent et sortirent leurs baguettes tandis que la faible lueur des réverbères révélait les contours de la créature._

_Elle avait déjà vu des oiseaux, mais ceux qu'elle connaissait étaient petits et leur plumage était vif et coloré. Celui qui se dressait à moins d'un mètre d'elle était gigantesque, bien plus grand qu'elle, et ses longues plumes étaient d'un gris pâle._

_L'oiseau monstrueux tourna son immense tête vers elle, et elle baissa la tête instinctivement. La gorge sèche, elle attendit._

_" Eh bien, eh bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé là, Buck ? "_

_Une voix rauque avait retenti dans le silence. Lentement, elle releva la tête._

_Un homme avait surgi des ténèbres, grand et mince. Il s'approcha de la créature et se mit à la caresser de ses doigts maigres. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient son visage._

_Sa voix retentit de nouveau._

_" Je baisserais ces baguettes, si j'étais vous. Ca le rend nerveux. "_

_Ses poursuivants se concertèrent quelques instants à voix basse avant d'obéir. Puis, l'un d'eux s'adressa à l'étranger._

_" Ecoutez, on n'a rien contre vous. On veut juste récupérer la fille. C'est tout. "_

_" La fille ... "_

_L'homme se tourna vers elle et la fixa sans rien dire._

_Sentant que cet homme représentait sa seule chance de s'en sortir, elle rassembla le peu de force qu'il lui restait et se mit à ramper péniblement vers lui._

_" Reste où tu es ! "_

_Elle jeta un coup d'oeil paniqué à ses bourreaux. Ils avaient levé leurs baguettes vers elle, mais un brusque mouvement de la créature les fit reculer._

_Haletante, elle se cramponna aux jambes de l'étranger et força les mots hors de sa gorge malgré les sanglots qui l'étranglaient._

_" Pitié ... pitié ... "_

_L'homme ne dit rien. Elle leva son visage terrifié vers lui et ses yeux rougis et suppliants se heurtèrent à un océan gris et froid._

_Et le désespoir l'envahit._

_Aucune flamme n'animait ce regard. Aucune vie. Aucun espoir. Cet homme était vide. Mort. Il ne ferait rien pour elle. C'était fini. Elle avait échoué. Bientôt, ils la ramèneraient dans sa prison de ténèbres, et la nuit l'engloutirait à jamais ..._

_Des convulsions agitèrent son corps fatigué, et elle s'écroula._

* * *

_Une lumière intense embrasa les ténèbres. Elle soupira et se retourna dans le lit. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Pas encore. Elle était si bien. Au chaud. A l'abri. _

_Si seulement cette lumière pouvait disparaître ... cette lumière ... cette ... lumière ?_

_Elle se redressa d'un bond et ouvrit les yeux, mais la lumière aveuglante l'obligea à les refermer._

_De la lumière ... dans sa chambre ... impossible ... à moins que ... non ... non, c'était ridicule ... et pourtant ... une telle lumière ..._

_Elle entrouvrit lentement les paupières. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Sa chambre était petite et poussiéreuse ... et noire._

_Cette chambre était grande et belle ... et lumineuse. Tout y était lumineux : les draps du lit à baldaquin, le marbre de la cheminée, le pourpre du tapis ... et les fenêtres ..._

_Elle s'immobilisa. A travers les fenêtres ouvertes s'étendait un espace infini d'un bleu éclatant ..._

_Le corps tremblant, elle se leva et tituba lentement vers la haute porte-fenêtre ... et son coeur explosa dans sa poitrine._

_Là, devant elle, s'étendait à perte de vue le ciel dans lequel glissaient mollement de fins nuages blancs. Et à l'horizon, étincelant et magnifique, le soleil._

_Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et elle se sentit glisser le long de l'embrasure jusqu'au sol. Elle fixa le soleil jusqu'à ce que sa brûlure l'oblige à fermer les yeux._

_Alors elle rit. Un rire aigu. Hoqueteux. Ridicule. Le premier rire qui ait jamais franchi ses lèvres._

_Puis elle rouvrit les yeux, et elle le vit._

_Il était là, dans un coin, appuyé contre la rambarde. Sa chemise ouverte laissait voir sa peau sombre et tatouée, et la brise agitait doucement ses cheveux noirs. Il la regardait, de ses yeux gris et profonds. Et il lui sourit._

_Et son sourire était plus étincelant que le soleil. _

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! Mais je voulais absolument que ce chapitre soit parfait ! ( j'espère que c'est le cas, et que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre pour rien ! lol ).**

**Bon, une fois de plus, tout n'est pas très clair ! Mais les explications de cette scène devraient venir dès le prochain chapitre ! Alors patience !**

**Kloona : merci pour tes encouragements constants ! Ils m'encouragent vraiment beaucoup ( ce qui est logique ... pour des encouragements ... ) ! Bref, continue à me donner ton avis ! **

**Harmonia Stone : Bienvenue dans cette fic ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, la réponse à tes interrogations viendra au prochain chapitre !**

**Shadox : contente que tu apprécies la nouvelle mouture du chapitre 5 ! Comme quoi, je suis un auteur attentif aux remarques de ses fidèles lectrices !**

**Carpe : je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! Je trouve moi aussi que le thème de l'identité introduit par l'idée du métamorphomage est intéressant, et je vais essayer de l'approfondir au maximum !**

**Enola83 : je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai pu te surprendre ( après tout, c'était mon but ) ! Et tu as raison, Vénus est pleine de surprises ! Et j'espère que les prochaines t'étonneront toujours autant !**

**Corndor : deux nouveaux lecteurs en un seul chapitre ! Mais que demande le peuple ( lol )! Plus sérieusement, je te souhaite la bienvenue à toi aussi ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic ! ( mais Rémus et Tonks forment-ils vraiment un couple dans cette fic ? ah AH ! Vous verrez bien ! )**

**Et bien voilà ! J'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos questions ! Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, et je répondrai au prochain chapitre ! **

**Alors à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures toujours plus passionnantes ! (enfin, j'espère ! )**

**Biz.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	8. Celle qui se dévoile

﻿ 

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des jouets pour mon esprit torturé.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_Celle qui se dévoile_

" Une prostituée! "

La voix de Tonks avait résonné dans la nuit, comme une coup de tonnerre. Vénus posa ses yeux fatigués sur elle et acquiesça doucement.

" Je n'étais qu'une enfant lorsque j'ai été enlevée à ma famille. J'ai été vendue à une organisation peu scrupuleuse, et j'ai dû apprendre à maîtriser mon pouvoir afin de satisfaire au mieux mes clients ... "

" Vous voulez dire que vous ... vous ... "

" Que je prenais la forme de celle ou de celui que mon client voulait que je sois, oui. "

Lupin sentit un frisson de malaise le parcourir. Comment pouvait-on se servir de la sorte d'un être humain ... comme si Vénus n'était rien d'autre qu'un jouet, une poupée dont on peut changer l'apparence selon son bon plaisir ...

La voix de Tonks le sortit de ses pensées.

" _Celle ou celui_ ? "

La jeune Auror dévisageait Vénus avec suspicion.

" Je suis capable de prendre la forme de n'importe quelle personne, homme ou femme. "

" Mais changer de sexe est une opération délicate. Et très dangereuse, même pour une Métamorphomage particulièrement douée ... "

Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent quelques instants, en silence, puis Vénus se leva et, sans quitter Tonks des yeux, elle prit peu à peu la forme de Lupin.

Le loup-garou la fixa de ses yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte, interdit.Il avait l'impression dese voir dans un miroir ... sauf que ce parfait reflet de lui-même était vivant, qu'il respirait, vivait à son propre rythme ...

" Par les trois têtes de Cerbère ... "

L'autre Rémus se tourna lentement vers lui, et lupin remarqua de légers défauts : aucune ride, aucun cheveux blanc, un teint plus rose, moins maladif ... ce Rémus-là était plus jeune.

Les sourcils froncés, il voulut s'approcher, mais son reflet se dissipa et Vénus reprit la forme qu'il lui connaissait. Et elle le regardait de ces yeux gris et tristes qui n'étaient pas les siens ... pas vraiment ...

" J'ai changé de corps si souvent, que j'en ai oublié qui je suis réellement ... "

Elle se détourna de lupin et fit quelques pas vers Tonks qui, elle, fixait le sol sans rien dire.

" C'est Sirius qui a choisi le visage et le corps que vous voyez. J'imagine qu'il a voulu faire de moi une parfaite Black ... "

A ces mots, Tonks releva la tête et lui jeta un regard noir avant de quitter la pièce dans un claquement de porte.

La chambre resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Vénus prit la place de la jeune Auror sur le lit.

Lupin n'osait pas la regarder. Il connaissait la douleur de devoir changer de corps sans le vouloir, mais lui ne subissait cette souffrance qu'une seule fois par mois, et même dans la peau du loup, il savait qui il était vraiment ...

Vénus, elle, n'avait aucun point d'ancrage, aucune réalité à laquelle se raccrocher. Elle n'était que le reflet des désirs d'un autre ... un miroir du Rised fait de chair et de sang ... un miroir avec une âme ...

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Il ne devait pas la rejeter, se détourner d'elle. Quels qu'aient été son nom et son visage dans le passé, c'était sans importance. Elle était Vénus Black. Elle était la femme de Sirius ... sa veuve. Et Sirius lui avait demandé de prendre soin d'elle.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur elle. Vénus fixait le vide, figée dans une attitude d'attente résignée.

Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit près d'elle. Il sentit son corps se tendre à l'extrême à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle avait peur. Peur d'être rejetée, moquée ... peut-être même d'être utilisée ...

Sirius avait sûrement été le premier à l'aider, à l'accepter ... et certainement le seul à avoir réussi à la mettre en confiance, à la rassurer. Il avait toujours été un beau parleur. Lupin non.

Lupin était le silencieux, celui qui réfléchit plus qu'il ne parle. Et il savait qu'un seul mot de travers pourrait ruiner toutes ses chances de gagner sa confiance. Alors il fit la seule chose qui, à ses yeux, pouvait traduire toute la compassion qu'il ressentait envers elle.

Il la prit délicatementdans ses bras.

* * *

Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça ... elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. C'était trop tôt. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle était coincée. 

Ils l'avaient coincée.

Et maintenant Tonks lui en voulait. Vénus avait senti la jalousie brûler dans son regard quand elle avait vu avec quelle facilité elle avait pris la forme d'un autre ... la forme de Lupin ...

Oui, la jeune Auror avait raison. Changer de sexe était délicat, douloureux, même après tant d'années. Mais elle avait appris à maîtriser cette douleur depuis bien longtemps.

Tonks s'était sentie atteinte, blessée dans son orgueil devant une telle facilité, une telle maîtrise de pouvoir. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait eu quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus profond que son honneur de Métamorphomage ...

Elle s'était sentie blessée en tant que femme.

Sirius lui avait souvent parlé de sa jeune cousine et de son admiration pour lui. Savoir que Vénus représentait l'idéal féminin de celui qu'elle avait mis sur un piédestal l'avait renvoyé à ses proprs imperfections ... à ses propres désirs ...

Tonks ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Elle avait tout gâché. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'ils comprennent, qu'ils l'acceptent ... Mais elle était allée trop loin.

Comment avait-elle pu céder à ce besoin irrépréssible de se justifier, de se dévoiler ? Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle prenait la forme de Rémus.

La force de l'habitude, sans doute ... Elle le connaissait par coeur.

Son corps. Son visage. Sa démarche. Jusqu'au ton calme et posé de sa voix. Sirius avait tout contrôlé, tout vérifié jusque dans les moindres détails.

Mais le corps qu'elle avait appris à imiter était jeune ; le visage encore lisse ; la démarche souple, ignorant le poids du temps ; et la voix était celle d'un jeune homme de vingt ans, vivant encore dans l'ignorance de la fatalité qui le guettait ...

Avait-il perçu ces erreurs ? Ces infimes détails qui le séparaient de celui qu'il avait été ?

Elle l'ignorait. Elle avait lu tant de choses dans ses yeux : le choc, l'incréulité, la curiosité, la fascination ...

Elle connaissait ces sentiments. Elle les avait lus dans le regard de certains clients aux exigences très particulières. Mais elle ignorait lequel l'emporterait.

se sentirait-il blessé ? Ridiculisé ? Se laisserait-il emporter par le dégoût ? Envahir par une fascination narcissique ?

Le choc initial passé, la réponse à ces questions s'était sans doute inscrite dans ses yeux ... mais elle n'osait pas le regarder.

Assise sur le lit, à l'endroit exact qu'avait occupé Tonks, Vénus fixait le vide.

Lupin était toujours là. Elle sentait sa présence. Sa respiration. Il n'avait pas bougé.

Il était là, debout au milieu de la chambre, en silence. Et ce silence la tuait.

Tonks avait eu une réaction excessive, violente, mais parfaitement claire. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec elle.

Mais Lupin, lui, était un homme réfléchi. Un homme de principes, à cheval sur la politesse. Peut-être cherchait-il le meilleur moyen de la rejeter sans paraître grossier ... Peut-être même attendait-il qu'elle parle la première, qu'elle s'excuse ...

Elle se figea.

Il s'était assis sur le lit, à côté d'elle. Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle.

Et il la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

Ce n'était pas un geste fait à contre coeur, par politesse, devoir ou pitié. C'était une étreinte compatissante, humaine. Ses bras étaient chauds, accueillants. Elle se sentait bien, la tête posée au creux de son épaule. En sécurité.

Tout doucement, elle glissa ses mains tremblantes le long de son large dos, prête à les retirer au moindre geste de sa part. Mais il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

Alors elle resserra son étreinte et s'abandonna à la chaleur de ce réconfort si longtemps espéré.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Coucou, me revoilou !**

**Comme promis sur ma page bio, voici le nouveau chapitre ( et en avance en plus ! youpi ! )**

**Alors comme toujours, un grand merci à tous mes reviewers :**

**Shadox : Contente que tu aimes mon style " anonyme ". J'en ai mis un peu dans celui-là. J'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant !**

**Moonytoon : L'énigme se dévoile ! et Rémus EST le meilleur, le plus intelligent, le plus beau ... mais je m'égare ! Serait-ce contagieux ?**

**Kloona : Alors toi aussi tu as aimé l'image de Sirius la chemise ouverte , les cheveux au vent ... miam ... mon d'accord, je préfère Rémus, mais il faudrait être vraiment très difficile ( ou complètement aveugle ) pour ne pas apprécier le charme ravageur de Sirius !**

**Enola83 : J'espère que ce chapitre répond à certaines de tes questions et que tu n'es pas trop déçue par ces réponses !**

**Hln : Bienvenue dans ma fic ! Et merci pour tes compliments !**

**Diony : Ai-je déjà mentionné à quel point j'aime avoir de nouveaux lecteurs ? Bienvenue à toi aussi ! Et pour ce qui est du mystère, je fais de mon mieux pour l'entretenir dans mes fics ! Contente que tu l'apprécies !**

**Bon ben voilà ! ****C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**A bientôt. **

**Biz. **

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	9. Ceux qui s'éveillent : 1ère partie

﻿ 

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des jouets pour mon esprit tourmenté.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_Ceux qui s'éveillent - 1ère partie_

Rémus Lupin eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller ce matin-là.

L'appel de la pleine lune s'insinuait imperceptiblement dans ses muscles, mais il refusait d'y prêter le moindre attention. Il était si bien, reposé, détendu, réchauffé par le corps tendre blotti contre le sien. Si seulement le soleil pouvait avoir l'amabilité de poser ses rayons ailleurs que sur son visage ...

... _un corps tendre blotti contre le sien_ ...

Il ouvrit les yeux et se figea. Une masse de boucles noires recouvrait l'oreiller. Il releva légèrement la tête. La position n'était pas très confortable et ne lui permettait de distinguer qu'un menton et des lèvres roses, mais il les reconnut aussitôt.

Vénus Black.

Les événements de la veille défilèrent alors dans son esprit : l'arbre généalogique, la chute dans les escaliers, la visite de la maison et enfin la confrontation entre les deux métamorphomages.

Vénus leur avait raconté son passé trouble et avait procédé à une démonstration plus que convaincante de ses pouvoirs.

Le loup-garou grimaça au souvenir de la réaction de Tonks. Une réaction violente et injustifiée. Vénus n'était pas à blâmer. La vie avait été dure avec elle et son récit n'était sûrement qu'un pâle reflet de la réalité. Il admirait la volonté qui lui avait permis de survivre envers et contre tous.

Survivre ... il comprenait la signification profonde de ce mot ... mieux que quiconque ... il la comprenait ...

Alors il l'avait prise dans ses bras, mettant dans ce geste toute la compréhension, toute la compassion qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle était restée figée quelques secondes avant de se détendre, et il avait souri en sentant ses mains hésitantes glisser le long de son dos pour l'enserrer.

Ils étaient restés comme ça, immobiles, blottis l'un contre l'autre, en silence. Peu à peu, elle elle avait resserré son étreinte et il avait senti des larmes contre sa peau. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Les mots étaient faibles et inutiles. La chaleur de son corps était le meilleur réconfort qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Un éternité semblait s'être écoulée avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Une bonne nuit de repos lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien.

Il avait tenté de se dégager doucement de son étreinte, mais elle s'était agrippée à lui en émettant un grognement endormi, et il avait réprimé un soupir amusé. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de le relâcher. D'un autre côté, la perspective de passer la nuit assis sur un lit n'avait rien de très séduisant.

La soulevant délicatement, il avait réussi à force de contorsions à les allonger tous deux au centre du lit avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Et à présent elle était là, blottie contre lui, se servant de son bras comme d'un oreiller. L'une de ses mains était coincée entre eux, la paume contre son torse, tandis que l'autre était posée sur sa hanche.

Les rayons du soleil embrasaient sa chevelure, la faisant briller de mille feux bleutés, tandis que l'étoffe rouge-sang de sa robe accentuait le teint mat et crémeux qui donnait à sa peau l'aspect du chocolat au lait.

Il se lécha les lèvres à la comparaison.

_Lunard, mon vieux ! Réveille-toi ! C'est la femme de Sirius !_

Il laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller et se maudit intérieurement.

Vénus était la femme de Sirius. Sa veuve. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. Jamais.

Il inspira profondément et avec mille précautions, parvint à s'extraire du lit sans la réveiller. Puis, après avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, il quitta la chambre sans se retourner.

* * *

Debout dans la cuisine, il préparait le petit-déjeuner. 

Une fois terminé, il lui lança un sort de conservation. Il ignorait à quelle heure Vénus descendrait et il était bien décidé à l'attendre.

Toutes se émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête, intensifiées par la proximité de la pleine lune. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres et l'ouvrit. L'air frais lui fit du bien.

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Le bourdonnement s'estompa avant de disparaître complètement. Rasséréné, il put repenser calmement aux événements de la veille.

Vénus s'était mise à nue, elle leur avait livré sa vie, sa vérité, et la violence de Tonks l'avait blessée. Il avait eu raison de la réconforter comme il l'avait fait. Et il avait eu raison de rester avec elle. De lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Sa réaction déplacée au réveil était prévisible, particulièrement un jour de pleine lune. Il n'avait pas approché de femme depuis de nombreuses années, et le contact physique des formes très féminines de Vénus contre lui avait éveillé des instincts primaires longtemps ignorés.

Rien de grave ni de répréhensible. Il devrait simplement s'assurer de garder ses hormones sous contrôle à l'avenir.

Il sursauta. Quelque'un venait d'entrer.

Le loup-garou reconnut immédiatement le parfum de jasmin qui envahit la pièce. Il se composa un sourire accueillant et se retourna.

Elle était là, sur le seuil de la porte. Elle le regardait sans rien dire. Il chercha quelque chose à dire pour rompre le silence.

" Petit-déjeuner ? "

Elle sembla se détendre et sourit.

" Volontiers. "

Il lui rendit son sourire et s'installa à table. Elle fit de même et ils déjeunèrent tout en discutant.

Vénus posait beaucoup de questions sur Poudlard. Il était clair que Sirius lui avait fait le récit des exploits mythiques des Maraudeurs, mais elle semblait curieuse de connaître la version - certainement moins romancée - de Lunard.

Le petit-déjeuné terminé, Lupin débarassa et s'occupa de la vaisselle tout en répondant à ses questions. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, Vénus tenait un carré de chocolat entre ses doigts fins.

Le loup-garou jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la tablette qu'il avait sorti quelques instants plus tôt. Vide. Vénus tenait le dernier morceau.

Sans réfléchir, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.

" Accio chocolat ! "

Vénus avait sursauté dès les premières syllabes et le regardait à présent avec incrédulité.

" Rémus ? "

Un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, Lupin agita lentement le carré de chocolat qu'il tenait fermement de sa main gauche. La jeune femme se leva et fit quelques pas vers lui, le faisant reculer d'autant. Elle se figea.

" J'étais sur le point de le manger ... "

" Ne jamais priver un loup-garou de sa dose quotidienne de chocolat ! Il fallait être plus rapide, petite fille ! "

Les yeux de Vénus s'arrondirent dangereusement. Elle n'avait pas apprécié son dernier commentaire ... Elle s'avança alors vers lui d'un pas décidé.

" C'est mon morceau. "

" Mais c'est mon chocolat ! "

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce manège, ils couraient presque à travers la cuisine, Lupin attendant toujours qu'elle soit à moins d'un mètre de lui avant de s'échapper aussi vite que ses muscles tendus le lui permettaient. Il la narguait ouvertement.

Et à chaque fois, Vénus lui ordonnait de lui rendre son morceau de chocolat d'une voix autoritaire. Mais le demi sourire qui dansait sur ses lèvres la trahissait. Elle était entrée dans le jeu.

Sa baguette à la main, elle le menaçait des pires tortures, comme de le remplir de chocolat fondu jusqu'à ce qu'il explose ou de le transformer en doublure de Sévérus Rogue. Après tout, il avait le nez de l'emploi ...

Cette dernière remarque le vexa et il stoppa net, juste devant la table.

" Eh ! Je sais que mon nez n'est pas particulièrement discret mais - "

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase :

" Accio table ! "

Le meuble glissa lourdement vers la jeune femme, renversant au passage Lupin qui se retrouva étendu, le dos contre le bois dur. Il tenta de se redresser, mais Vénus le plaqua contre la table. Il eut tout juste le temps de tendre le bras le plus loin possible pour garder le chocolat hors de portée de son " agresseur ".

Vénus le maintenait d'un bras tandis que de l'autre elle tentait désespérément de récupérer son chocolat. Mais elle était trop petite.

" Merlin's balls ! "

" Tut, tut, tut ! Pas de grossiéreté, belle enfant ! "

Le loup-garou vit les yeux de la jeune femme se détacher lentement du chocolat pour se poser sur les siens. Elle avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques ... gris ... purs ... les yeux de Sirius ... il n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à Sirius ...

Il se détendit imperceptiblement. Elle avait abandonné ses tentatives infructueuses et Lupin pouvait sentir ses deux mains appuyées contre son torse. Il sentait leur chaleur à travers l'étoffe fine de sa chemise.

Abandonnant la lutte à son tour, il ramena lentement son bras et tendit le chocolat à Vénus.

La jeune femme pencha la tête vers lui, ferma les yeux et prit délicatement le morceau entre ses dents blanches. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les doigts du loup-garou qui sentit un frisson le parcourir.

Vénus rouvrit les paupières. Ses yeux avaient la couleur du chocolat.

Lupin se lécha les lèvres et elle sourit légèrement ... le même sourire que Sirius ... Sirius ...

Il tressaillit et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.

_C'est la veuve de Sirius ! Sa veuve !_

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Vénus s'était relevée et le regardait avec appréhension. Ses yeux étaient aussi gris et froids que le métal ...

Une voix doucereuse le fit sursauter.

" Tiens, tiens ... qu'est-ce que nous avons là ... "

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Bon je sais, j'avais promis sur mon homepage de poster ce chapitre hier !**

**Mais essayez un peu de décoller un mec de World of Warcraft !**

**Enfin, j'ai finalement réussi à reprendre le contrôle de l'ordinateur, au péril de ma vie, il faut bien le dire ! lol**

**Alors la seconde partie du chapitre présentera les événements du point de vue de Vénus, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement.**

**Ah oui, pour " Merlin's balls ", désolée d'avoir utiliser l'anglais mais je trouve la formule plus percutante et bien plus drôle en VO.**

**Et maintenant, voici le moment tant attendu des RAR :**

**Diony : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**Moonytoon : Watson est sur la piste, mais rien n'est encore joué pour notre loup-garou préféré ! ( moi aussi je veux le même ! lol ) Et encore bravo pour le début très prometteur de la suite des " Enfants de la lune " ! A quand la suite ? ( grands yeux pleins d'espoir ... )**

**Shadox : Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, ta review est parfaitement compréhensible : 1 : tu as aimé la réaction très humaine de Tonks; 2 : tu n'as pas aimé la réaction très méchante de Tonks. J'aime bien montré les défauts des personnages, ce n'est pas parce qu'on les aime qu'ils sont forcément parfaits ! Et Nymph, pardon, Tonks n'est pas la seule sur laquelle je compte appliquer ce principe ...**

**Takoma : Merci pour tes compliments. Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, crois-moi ! ( nyark nyark nyark ! rire sadique ! )**

**Kathy Magda : J'adooooore avoir de nouveaux lecteurs ! Alors bienvenue et j'espère ne pas te décevoir !**

**Raziel Tepes : Voyons, voyons ! Rémus John Lupin est un gentleman ! ... évidemment mes protestations seraient plus convaincantes sans les poussées d'hormones qui le titillent dans ce chapitre ! ( " Il ne faut pas réveiller le loup qui dort " ... ou est-ce le dragon ? lol )**

**Keana : Moi aussi j'ai hâte de lire la suite, le problème quand on est auteur, c'est qu'il faut d'abord l'écrire ! lol Mais Tonks ne risque pas de s'adoucir envers Vénus, ça c'est sûr !**

**Carpe : Je ne sais pas si c'est le genre d'action à laquelle tu t'attendais ! lol Et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction qu'on attend d'un fille cool comme Tonks, mais chacun a ses petits défauts ! Et en parlant de Sévérus ... mais chut chut, faut laisser un peu de suspens ! Quand à Sirius, comment résister à la tentation de le décrire comme un badboy chevaleresque ? Ca lui va tellement bien !**

**Loona Moony : J'essaie toujours d'être la plus originale possible dans mes fics : quel intérêt de réécrire ce qui a été lu et relu ! Ce qu'ils attendent tous on se le demande ! Ah là là, les relations humaines, c'est pas facile ! ( j'ai trouvé un nouveau pseudo pour toi : Speedy Kloona, celle qui change de nom plus vite que son ombre ! lol )**

**Enola 83 : A force de recevoir tant de compliments, on va finir par croire que je vous paie ! Plus sérieusement, je suis très contente de t'avoir surprise. ( petit sourire satisfait ! ) Je ne sais pas si cette idée est " géniale "mais c'est à partir d'elle que j'ai commencé à imaginer cette fic ! Quand à savoir où tout ça va nous mener ... suspens suspens ... j'espère juste que ce sera toujours aussi surprenant ! Pour ce qui est des client(e)s demandant à Vénus de prendre la forme de Rémus, ce n'est pas exactement ça ... enfin, c'est ça sans l'être ... bon, c'est pas très clair mais tu comprendra tout par la suite ! ( enfin j'espère ) Alors patience !**

**Andromeda LN : Toujours contente de surprendre ! Ce que Vénus avait de spéciale ? Et bien tu en apprendras plus sur sa relation avec feu son mari dans les prochains chapitre ! **

**Ca y est ! J'ai enfin répondu à tout le monde ! 11 reviews ! Mon record !**

**Bref, je vais me replonger dans l'écriture de mes fics !**

**Zoub' et à bientôt !**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	10. Ceux qui s'éveillent : 2ème partie

﻿ 

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des jouets pour mon esprit tourmenté.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_Ceux qui s'éveillent - 2ème partie_

Vénus Black se réveilla en sursaut ce matin-là, déboussolée.

La nuit avait été clémente, berçant ses rêves de visages et de sensations fugaces et son esprit s'était perdu dans un brouillard chaud et réconfortant, quand une voix glaciale perça le cocon protecteur - " ... _endoloris ... "_

Des flashs de son ancienne vie l'assaillirent alors, ravivant les peurs et les souffrances. Des ombres, des insultes - " S_ale garce ! Monstre !"- _et elle se retrouva assise sur un lit inconnu, en nage, le corps brûlant, incapable de reconnaître la chambre qui l'entourait.

Elle jeta des regards terrifiés autour d'elle et vit un cabinet de toilette dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se précipita vers le vieux meuble, versa d'une main tremblante le contenu d'une cruche ébréchée dans la lourde bassine d'émail, et s'apergea le visage.

L'eau fraîche lui fit du bien mais ne parvint pas à calmer la sensation de brûlure qui enflammait son corps. Elle releva la tête. Un miroir terni lui faisait face, mais le visage qu'il reflétait n'avait rien d'humain.

Ses traits étaient instables, aussi changeants que le reflet d'une eau troublée.

Les joues se gonflaient puis se creusaient jusqu'à révéler des pommettes saillantes avant de s'arrondirent de nouveau. Le nez s'allongeait avant de se contracter au même rythme que le menton. Les cheveux passaient par toutes les teintes, toutes les textures, du noir au blanc, du crépu au filendreux, tandis que les prunelles s'étaient fixées sur un marron vaseux et terne.

Vénus ferma les yeux et le visage de Sirius apparut dans son esprit. Elle se concentra sur lui de toutes ses forces. Sa respiration ralentit et la brûlure s'estompa peu à peu.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, des yeux gris la regardaient _... ses_ yeux ...

_... Sirius ..._

Encore quelques efforts et ses traits reprirent la perfection froide et hautaine si caractéristique des Black.

Vénus ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce visage. _Son_ visage.

Sirius n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Il en avait déterminé chaque courbe, chaque détail. La moindre ride, le moindre grain de beauté avait été décidé et planifié jusqu'à obtenir cette beauté irréelle, trop parfaite ... contre-nature.

_" Monstre ! "_

Un frisson la parcourut qu'elle chassa aussitôt. Non. Elle n'était pas un monstre. Elle était un être humain, un être de chair et de sang. Digne de respect et d'amour. Sirius le lui avait appris.

Il l'avait recueillie, soignée, épousée, lui donnant tout l'amour dont il était capable. Elle s'était donnée à lui, corps et âme. Et pendant quelques mois, rien n'avait existé que lui. Il avait été son soleil, son univers. Et elle aurait donné sa vie pour lui.

Mais ça n'était pas assez ... _elle _n'était pas assez ...

Elle détourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit. Le matelas portait encore l'empreinte de son corps ... et du _sien_.

Un faible sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

Rémus s'était comporté en véritable gentleman. Il s'était montré délicat et compatissant, acceptant son passé sans un mot de reproche, allant jusqu'à lui offrir le réconfort dont elle avait manqué si cruellement après le départ de Sirius, sans rien demandé en échange ...

Oui, un vrai gentleman, digne de sa réputation ... digne de _lui_ ...

* * *

Arrivée devant la cuisine, Vénus s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Rien. Elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte lentement. 

Lupin était là, debout devant une fenêtre ouverte, immobile. Il semblait calme mais Vénus savait que cette sérénité n'était qu'une façade. La raideur de ses épaules, la tension de ses muscles, le soin avec lequel il contrôlait sa respiration ...tout chez lui trahissait l'approche de la pleine lune.

Vénus le regarda en silence.

Elle connaissait la souffrance. Cette brûlure qui transperce la chair de part en part. Ce sentiment que l'âme se brise. Que rien n'existe au-delà de la douleur.

Elle savait. Et son coeur se serra. Elle voulait lui parler, le prendre dans ses bras, bercer sa douleur comme il avait bercé la sienne. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien à dire. Alors elle se tut.

Ses yeuxdessinèrent la silhouette du loup-garou. Ses cheveuxcourts tombant en bataille sur sa nuque, ses épaules larges et maigres, ses mains longues et élégantes ...des mains qui l'avaient caressée, qui avaient chassé la solitude ...des mains qui à la nuit tombée s'enfonceraient dans son corps chaud, libérant une bête plus qu'humaine ...

Lupin tressaillit et Vénus sut qu'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. Alors elle inspira profondément et attendit.

Il se retourna lentement et elle le dévisagea. Il souriait. Trop.

" Petit-déjeuner ? "

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Décidément, Rémus John Lupin était trop bien élevé pour son propre bien.

" Volontiers. "

Ils s'installèrent à table et Vénus fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle ils entamèrent la conversation. Lupin, en parfait gentleman, évita soigneusement d'aborder certains sujets délicats,comme le passé de Vénus ou les circonstances de sa rencontre avec feu son mari, ce dont la jeune madame Black lui fut reconnaissante.

En revanche, le loup-garou ne se fit pas prier pour raconter les exploits des Maraudeurs.

" La moitié de la serre ? "

" Oui. Et d'un seul coup de baguette. Le professeur Gamegie était vert de rage et de terreau ! "

Vénus éclata de rire tout en sortant le dernier morceau de chocolat du paquet. Debout devant l'évier, le loup-garou soupira théâtralement.

" Et tout ça pou une minuscule araignée ... "

" Une araignée ? Je croyais que c'était une Acromentule ? "

" Oh, ça ! Le moindre puceron était une Acromentule pour Sirius ! "

Vénus souriait de toutes ses dents. Lunard apportait assurément un point de vue très instructif sur les récits de Sirius et en particulier sur son rapport tout relatif à la vérité ' historique ' ...

" Accio chocolat ! "

La jeune femme sursauta et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le morceau de chocolat que le loup-garou tenait à présent dans sa main.

" Rémus ? "

Lupin souriait, visiblement très content de lui. Vénus se leva et fit quelques pas vers lui, mais il recula. Déboussolée, elle s'arrêta.

" J'étais sur le point de le manger ... "

" Ne jamais priver un loup-garou de sa dose quotidienne de chocolat ! Il fallait être plus rapide, petite fille ! "

Les yeux de Vénus s'arrondirent d'indignation. ' _Petite fille_ ' ? Elle serra les poings et s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé.

" C'est mon morceau. "

" Mais c'est mon chocolat ! "

_Alors comme ça on veut jouer au Grand Méchant Loup, hein !_

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

" Rendez-le moi immédiatement, ou vous allez le regretter ! "

Elle avait pris sa voix la plus menaçante, mais il ricana.

" Vous croyez me faire peur en prenant votre grosse voix ? J'en ai mâté de plus coriaces ! "

" Rendez-le moi ou je vous remplis de chocolat jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ! "

Lupin éclata de rire. Ses yeux dorés pétillaient et Vénus sentit une douce chaleur dans son ventre ...

" Noyé dans du chocolat ! Quelle belle mort ! Digne d'un Maraudeur ! "

" Et noyé dans du porridge ? "

" Savez-vous seulement ce que c'est, Milady ? "

Piquée au vif, elle lui lança un regard noir et remarqua qu'il se rapprochait inconsciemment de la table. Elle réprima un ricanement. _Rira bien qui rira le dernier ..._

" Rendez-le moi ou je vous transforme en ... en jumeau diabolique de Rogue ! Ce ne sera pas bien compliqué, vous avez déjà le nez de l'emploi ! "

La menace eut le résultat espéré. Lupin s'arrêta net pour protester et Vénus en profita.

" Accio table ! "

Pris par surprise, le loup-garou ne put éviter la table qui l'entraîna jusqu'à Vénus. Le jeune femme sauta alors sur lui avant qu'il ait pu se relever, le bras gauche plaqué contre son torse pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite.

Elle déposa alors sa baguette sur la table et allongea le bras au maximum pour récupérer le chocolat, mais Lupin était bien plus grand qu'elle.

" Merlin's balls ! "

" Tut, tut, tut ! Pas de grossiéreté, belle enfant ! "

Voyant qu'il était inutile d'insister, Vénus renonça à employer la force. Posant délicatement la main sur son torse, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Les yeux du loup-garou était magnifiques. Chauds et dorés. Aussi brûlants qu'un soleil d'été ... Elle sentit son corps se détendre doucement contre le sien, et lorsqu'il ramena lentement le morceau de chocolat vers elle, elle ferma les yeux et le prit délicatement entre ses dents.

La brûlure de sa peau contre ses lèvres embrasa sa chair et elle rouvrit les yeux.

Il la regardait. Ses yeux dorés la dévoraient tandis qu'il se léchait les lèvres, et la vue de ses dents blanches envoya un frisson le long du corps de la jeune fille ...

Soudain il ferma les yeux et elle sentit son corps entier se figer.

Vénus cligna rapidement des yeux, et le bien être qu'elle avait ressenti l'espace d'un instant disparut.

Elle se releva brusquement.

Une étrange sensation l'envahit. L'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'important, d'avoir laissé échapper ce qu'elle avait passé sa vie à chercher ...

Elle jeta des regards perdus autour d'elle avant de se tourner vers Lupin. Le loup-garou la regardait de nouveau mais ses yeux étaient vides, comme refroidis. Elle ouvrit le bouche pour parler mais une voix doucereuse l'interrompit.

" Tiens, tiens ... qu'est-ce que nous avons là ... "

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Youpi ! Un nouveau chapitre !**

**Alors, j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour vous pondre un chapitre digne de ce nom ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Il est presque minuit et je travaille tôt demain, alors passons vite aux RAR :**

**Raziel Tepes : Et ça continue dans les chapitres " hot " ( enfin pas trop quand même, on est pas en NC-17 ! lol ). En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas : pas de coup à trois entre Vénus, Rémus et Sévérus de prévu ! Ca, tu peux en être sûr et certain ! En revanche, Sévérus risque de jouer un rôle primordiale pour la suite ! **

**AndromedaLN : Mais j'aime vous tenir en haleine ! Nyark nyark nyark ! Ca aide pour mon image de sadique ! Pour ce qui est de la relation ambigüe, tu vas être servie ! Et Tonks n'a pas dit son dernier mot !**

**Enola83 : Sévérus or not Sévérus, that is the question ... qui trouvera sa réponse dans le prochain chapitre ( même si tout le monde a déjà deviné ... c'est marrant comme l'expression " une voix doucereuse " fait toujours tilt chez les fans de Harry Potter ! lol ) Pour ce qui est de Vénus, il faut la comprendre, comment résister à la perfection faite homme ? Et quand tu ajoutes du chocolat à l'histoire, forcément !**

**Shadox : Contente que tu trouves ma fic réaliste, avec tout le mal que je me donne pour qu'elle le soit ! lol Ce qui est assez paradoxale quand on y pense : faire une fic réaliste sur des Sorciers et des loup-garous !**

**Idril : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis toujours contente d'avoir de nouveaux avis ! Et c'est vrai que Tonks tient beaucoup à Rémus ...**

**Moonytoon : Pauvre Tonks ! Décidément, tout le monde est de son côté ! lol Je compatis pour Age of Mythology ... le mien a eu sa période Age of Empires ! Et maintenant c'est Warcraft sur le net ! Même plus le temps de jouer aux Sims ! C'est pô juste !**

**Carpe : Quand je vous dis que je risque ma vie pour mes lecteurs, je ne vous mens pas ! Heureusement, une accalmie se profile à l'horizon ! Sinon, y'a toujours l'exorcisme ! lol (tu crois que je pourrais convaincre Constantine de venir exorciser mon ordi ? )**

**lolaboop : Pas de caprice jeune fille : tu n'auras du chocolat que si tu fais bien tous tes devoirs et que tu me laisses une review ! ( qui a dit que le chantage était passé de mode ? )**

**Cornelune : C'est fou comme l'histoire de "la veuve de Sirius " ça vous a marqué ... bon, faut dire que c'est un peu beaucoup le fond du problème entre Rémus et Vénus ... mais l'espoir fait vivre !**

**Voilà, voilà ! **

**Bon, ben ça y est, il est plus de minuit, alors je vais aller me coucher comme une petite fille sage pour être en forme demain et ( peut-être )commencer un nouveau chapitre !**

**Zoub ' à tous et à toutes.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	11. Celui qui n'oublie jamais

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez sont la propriété exclusive de Rowling. Je ne fais aucun profit de leur utilisation.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Luz.**

* * *

Celui qui n'oublie jamais

Sévérus Rogue se leva du bon pied ce matin-là. Cette nuit serait une nuit de pleine lune, et l'idée même des souffrances qu'aurait à subir cette triste excuse de sorcier si justement nommée Rémus Lupin, le plongea dès son réveil dans une douce béatitude.

Rien ne paraissait pouvoir entamer sa bonne humeur; ni l'odeur âcre d'aconite qui avait envahi ses quartiers depuis le début de la semaine, ni même les commérages intempestifs de Chourave au petit déjeuner, et lorsque le Directeur lui demanda d'apporter lui-même la potion au loup-garou, il dut se mordre la langue pour retenir le sourire qui menaçait de détruire à jamais sa réputation durement acquise.

Etre le témoin des effets de la lune sur son vieil ennemi était l'un des petits plaisir de la vie du Maître des Potions.

Le voir grimacer au moindre geste trop brusque de ses muscles endoloris, le voir éviter son regard tandis qu'il ingurgite la potion, et, cerise sur le gâteau, le provoquer, le pousser jusque dans ses derniers retranchements, jusqu'à ce que ses poings, sa mâchoire, ses paupières se contractent et tremblent tandis qu'il se débat avec sa conscience, sa culpabilité...

Oh, oui, Sévérus Rogue adorait les jours de pleine lune.

Et s'il se surprit à chantonner en franchissant la porte du12 Square Grimmaurt, qu'importait! Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Malfoy pouvait encore railler les réminiscences de sa jeunesse rebelle depuis les tréfonds humides de sa cellule...

I am an antichrist, I am an anarchist! Don't know what I want, but I know how to get it ! I want to destroy the passerby 'cause I wanna be Anar-

C'est alors que sa verve lyrique fut coupée net par l'étrange spectacle qui l'accueillit à son entrée dans la cuisine : Lupin allongé sur la vieille table de bois, Vénus Black debout à moins d'un mètre de lui... une situation des plus... équivoques...

Cette tension dans l'air, ce regard échangé, si intense qu'aucun d'eux n'avait encore remarqué l'arrivée d'un intrus. C'était comme découvrir une montagne de cadeaux au pied du sapin.

"Tiens, tiens... qu'est-ce que nous avons là..."

Et ces sursauts coupables en réponse... Oh, oui, le Père Noël était en avance cette année! Et Rogue n'en perdait pas une miette!

"Sévérus!"

Lupin sauta sur ses jambes, sa mâchoire se contractant sous l'effort, et offrit un sourire tendu au Maître des Potions.

"Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt..."

Ignorant la remarque, Rogue porta toute son attention sur Vénus. La jeune femme ne détourna pas les yeux, mais son visage était fermé et son regard calculateur.

Rogue laissa ses lèvres s'arquer légèrement en un fantôme de sourire avant de répondre enfin au loup-garou.

"Il semblerait, oui."

Lupin rosit et se mit à s'affairer à travers la pièce, ramenant la table à sa place, rassemblant les chaises, rangeant la vaisselle tandis qu'il forçait un ton léger dans sa voix.

"Nous... nous discutions... de Sirius, bien sûr. Nous parlions de ses exploits de jeunesse, tu sais comm- enfin, bref, une histoire en entraînant une autre, nous... eh bien nous faisions juste-"

"- plus ample _connaissance_?"

Rogue accompagna sa réplique d'un haussement de sourcil suggestif, mais lorsque son regard se posa sur Vénus, son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

"Jaloux, _Servilus_?"

Ces yeux, ce sourire... et jusqu'à la manière de prononcer ce surnom haï... c'était comme si, en un instant, Vénus Black avait disparu.

En cet instant précis, la personne qui faisait face à Rogue, cette personne qui le regardait avec ces yeux gris et froids, qui souriait de ce sourire hautain et cruel, qui prononçait ces mots comme on lance un Impardonnable, cette personne, c'était Sirius Black.

Rogue ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta là, planté au milieu de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurt, immobile, fixant de ses yeux sans fond ce fantôme de son passé, mais lorsque le son de son prénom répété encore et encore finit par le sortir de sa transe, lorsque les regards désorientés qu'il lança à Lupin et Vénus se heurtèrent à la pitié de l'un et au triomphe de l'autre, il comprit.

Retrouvant son sang-froid, il sortit une fiole de potion de sa poche, lui rendit sa taille normale d'un sort silencieux et la posa d'un coup sec sur la table.

"Je repasserai ce soir pour m'assurer que tout est en ordre."

Et il partit sans se retourner, conscient du regard gris qui ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde...

Oh, oui, Sévérus Rogue savait... il n'avait pas oublié ce regard. Il savait que Vénus Black voulait quelque chose. Quelque chose de lui.

Cette pensée le suivit toute la journée, l'obsédant au point de gâcher son humeur de même que la potion contre la nausée que madame Pomfresh lui avait commandée.

Frustré, il fit disparaître du chaudron la concoction saumâtre digne des pires exploits de Longdubat avant d'enfiler sa cape d'été et d'Apparaître de nouveau à Londres. Cette fois, aucune chanson ne vint danser sur ses lèvres, et le silence de son esprit aux aguets se fondit à celui de l'antique bâtisse.

Il monta l'escalier grinçant, s'assura que le loup-garou était bien enfermé dans sa chambre pour la nuit, puis commença lentement à redescendre. Et lorsqu'enfin il sentit des yeux posés sur lui - _ses_ yeux - il s'arrêta. Elle était là, immobile au milieu d'un couloir, ombre parmi les ombres. Elle tendit la main vers lui et lui fit signe de la suivre.

Il la suivit jusqu'au salon du premier étage et la laissa refermer la porte tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'une des fenêtres. La nuit était claire et la lune régnait sans partage sur le ciel étoilé. Elle illuminait la pièce de ses rayons, aussi froids que ses yeux.

"Que veux-tu de moi?"

"Alors on se tutoie maintenant?"

Rogue était resté face à la lune, mais l'indescence des propos de cette femme - si légers, si... déplacés - le fit se tourner vers elle. Comment pouvait-elle, comment _osait_-elle sourire de ce sourire qui n'était pas le sien...

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Peu à peu, le sourire s'estompa, jusqu'à laisser place à une expression grave, presque solennelle.

"Bellatrix."

Rogue sourit de toutes ses dents jaunies.

"Et pourquoi te la donnerais-je?"

Vénus étudia son visage en silence un long moment, avant de fermer les yeux. Et là, en cette nuit maudite, sous le regard fasciné du Maître des Potions, elle changea de forme.

Sa peau s'éclaircit, ses cheveux s'enflammèrent, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses paupières blanches, Rogue crut se noyer dans une mer d'émeraude. Lentement, _elle_ s'avança vers lui et il ne put détacher les yeux de _ses_ lèvres rouges tandis que _sa_ voix résonnait dans le silence.

"Je n'ai pas oublié ce que Sirius m'a raconté..."

Ses doigts fins touchèrent son visage cireux et il les saisit d'une main froide, attirant _son_ corps chaud contre le sien...

doigts fins touchèrent son visage cireux et il les saisit d'une main froide, attirant corps chaud contre le sien... 

Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **

**Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! Miracle !**

**Enfin, désolée pour le manque de chapitres mais la vie réelle est passée par là ( boulot, histoires de famille et même mon ordi qui s'y est mis ! ).**

**Bref, voici les RAR :**

**Enola : Rémus et le chocolat, mmmmmmmm ... Rémus recouvert de chocolat... /images censurées/ Bref, une idée alléchante, en effet. Quand à la voix de Rogue, re-mmmmmmmm... /images censurées/ D'accord, faut que j'arrête de faire une fixation sur la voix d'Alan Rickman, moi... /se relit/ Je devrais peut-être revoir à la hausse le rating de cette fic, ne serait-ce que pour les RARs...**

**Shadox : Merci pour ton smiley d'exception ! Et oui, mea culpa, je l'avoue, j'avais bien comencé à écrire ce chapitre en mai 2005, mais je me suis laissée entrainée par les milliers d'idées d'autres fics qui grouillent dans mon cerveau dérangé ! A croire que Muse la muse est atteinte d'une diarrhée d'idées.../se relis/Veulliez recevoir mes plus plates excuses pour l'image mentale que je viens d'évoquer, mais j'ai fini le 'Da Vinci code' aujourd'hui, et les quelques neurones qui me restaient ont péri corps et bien...**

**Raziel Tepes : Désolée, mais je ne pense pas qu'Harry apparaîtra de nouveau dans cette fic. Ce perso ne m'inspire pas vraiment, et puis je préfère laisser à Rowling le rôle de biographe du Survivant ! **

**Clochette : Contente de voir que mon humble travail attire de nouvelles lectrices ! Oui, je sais, je suis sadique, mais que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas ! Et encoren tu n'as rien vu, je peux faire pire ! Mwaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.Le prochain est déjà en cours d'élaboration, et la fin approche à grands pas. ****En espérant ne pas décevoir mes lecteurs/trices !**

**Je me warp.**

**Zoub'.**

**Luz.**

**PS : La chanson 'Anarchy in the UK' est la propriété exclusive des Sex Pistols. ( LE PUNK N'EST PAS MORT ! )**


	12. Celle qui sait

**_Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez sont la propriété exclusive de Rowling. Je ne fais aucun profit de leur utilisation._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Luz._**

* * *

_Celle qui sait_

Nymphadora Tonks ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Sa confrontation avec Vénus ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle!? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser prendre au piège de cette mante religieuse quand son instinct d'Auror, de femme lui criait de se méfier de cette Black trop parfaite...

_"Le nez de ma mère, la silhouette de Narcissa... les pommettes de Régulus"!!! Tu parles!!! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide!!!_

Au petit matin, renonçant à tout espoir de sommeil, Tonks se glissa jusqu'à la cuisine familiale, guidée par une douce odeur de croissant chaud.

"Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui, Nymphadora."

"Salut M'man."

Les sourcils foncés, Andromeda Black regarda sa fille unique s'affaler sur une chaise avec réprobation.

"Au nom de Circé, mais tiens-toi droite! A-t-on jamais vu une jeune fille de bonne famille se tenir de la sorte!"

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune Auror engloutit d'une gorgée la tasse de café sucré que lui tendit sa mère.

"M'man, pitié! Il est bien trop tôt pour supporter tes sermons..."

"Ce ne sont pas des sermons, mais de la bienséance! Comment veux-tu espérer attirer un bon parti lorsque tu t'avachis comme un patachon."

"Un pataquouah..." Un bâillement gargantuesque vint déformer la réplique de la Métamorphomage, mais Androméda refusa de se laisser distraire.

"Parfaitement, Nymphadora: un patachon. Et mets ta main devant la bouche lorsque tu bâilles ou tu n'auras pas de miel avec tes croissants."

Obéissant fidèlement aux ordres, Tonks réprima un second bâillement derrière sa main, profitant de l'occasion pour tirer furtivement la langue au despote maternel. Malheureusement, prise par surprise par un geste brusque de sa mère, Tonks se mordit la langue.

"Merlin's balls!"

Madame Black se tourna alors vers sa fille et pointa sur elle sa baguette avec toute l'indignation d'une mère.

"Excuse-toi immédiatement, ma fille, ou je te Récurevite la bouche! Et tu sais que je le ferai sans hésiter une seule seconde."

Le souvenir douloureux - aussi bien pour ses papilles gustatives que pour son amour-propre - de nuées de bulles de savon s'échappant de sa bouche traversa l'esprit de Tonks, et elle se redressa, lançant à sa génitrice un regard suppliant.

"Je m'excuse, Maman, je ne le ferai plus, c'est jur-"

Un tapotement à la vitre vint l'interrompre, et Androméda se dirigea vers la fenêtre, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard réprobateur à sa fille. Soulagée, Tonks se concentra sur la tâche périlleuse de tartiner son croissant.

"C'est un hibou de ton père."

La voix glaciale de sa mère figea la Métamophomage et une cuillerée de miel s'écrasa sur la nappe immaculée. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Ah."

"Il ne pourra pas venir te voir aujourd'hui."

Tonks étudia la tache dorée et visqueuse, en silence.

"Il semblerait que l'_Autre _ait d'autres plans pour lui."

Androméda posa délicatement la lettre grande ouverte sous les yeux de sa fille avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Tonks fixa le parchemin sans le lire.

"Elle a un nom, tu sais."

La jeune Auror jeta un coup d'oeil rapide pour jauger la réaction de sa mère. Un haussement de sourcil fut sa seule réponse.

"Tu pourrais l'utiliser depuis le temps..."

"Je refuse de prononcer un nom aussi ridicule."

"Ridicule?" Tonks haussa un sourcil à son tour. "Tu as appelé ta fille 'Nymphadora' et tu trouves que son nom à _elle _est 'ridicule'?"

"Je ne comprendrai jamais ce que tu reproches à 'Nymphadora'! C'est un prénom élégant et raffiné. Et oui, je trouve le sien parfaitement ridicule et... vulgaire. A-t-ton idée de nommer sa fille de la sorte!"

Réprimant un sourire face à l'entêtement de sa mère, Tonks soupira.

"Maman..."

" Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il lui sied à merveille."

"M'man!"

Androméda prit une délicate gorgée de thé avant de tourner son visage aristocratique vers sa fille.

"Cette sorte de couinement est parfaitement indigne d'une Black, Nymphadora."

"Ce que je ne suis qu'à moitié, Maman, mais n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation!"

"Et pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareille?"

"J'te connais, toi et ta manière de jouer avec les mots, et ce que tu viens de dire était une insulte, détournée, j'te l'accorde, mais une insulte quand même!"

"Et quand bien même en serait-ce une, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant à ce que j'exprime mon opinion sous mon propre toit."

"Mais ce n'est pas juste de t'en prendre à Britany-"

La tasse de thé d'Androméda explosa dans sa soucoupe et une légère onde de choc fit vibrer les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée.

"Je t'interdis de prononcer le nom de cette petite intrigante devant moi, Nymphadora! Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre?"

Interdite, Tonks hocha la tête sans rien dire. Madame Black se leva, fit disparaître les débris de porcelaine et les taches de thé et de miel d'un mouvement de baguette, puis entreprit de débarasser la table en silence.

De tous les défauts qu'on lui attribuait, Nymphadora Tonks était la première à reconnaître sa maladresse et son insouciance. Oui, elle se prenait souvent -toujours- les pieds dans le tapis de l'entrée; oui, elle oubliait parfois -souvent- d'éteindre la lumière de sa chambre en partant travailler; mais il y avait toujours eu des moments dans sa vie où elle avait fait ce qui était juste, ce qu'on attendait d'elle - sourire à la jeune fille blonde au bras de son père, serrer de toutes ses forces la main de sa mère en pleurs - des moments qu'elles n'oublierait jamais.

Et en regardant celle qui lui avait donné le jour s'affairer dans la cuisine, Nymphadora Tonks sut que ce moment était l'un de ceux-là. Alors elle se leva, prit le bocal de miel des mains de sa mère, et la serra dans ses bras. Androméda répondit à l'étreinte de sa fille quelques minutes avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains maigres et de plonger ses yeux humides dans les siens.

"Ne laisse personne te prendre ce qui est tien, Nymphadora... personne..."

Et si l'émotion retint les mots dans sa gorge, Tonks répondit d'un sourire.

* * *

Cet instant de grâce, la jeune Auror le porta avec elle pendant les longues heures de travail au Ministère. C'était comme si la perfection de cette étreinte avait chassé les doutes de la nuit. Et lorsque, alertée par des gémissements incongrus, elle poussa la porte du salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd, elle sourit. 

Oh bien sûr, le spectacle de son visqueux Professeur de Potions forniquant avec le fantôme bien vivant de Lily Potter - Sirius lui avait montré des photos - n'avait rien de réjouissant, non, mais Tonks savait.

"Les sorts s'insonorisation, ça existe, vous savez."

Rogue sursauta, s'écartant d'un bon mètre du mur contre lequel lui et sa partenaire s'étaient appuyés, découvrant la silhouette en partie dénudée de cette dernière au regard amusé de l'intruse.

"Alors comme ça, on fait joujou avec les morts? Professeur, je suis choquée!"

A la vue de son visage cireux et grimaçant, Tonks remercia Merlin que l'ancien Mange-Mort ait eu la présence d'esprit de refermer sa cape, lui épargnant la vue traumatisante de toute autre partie de son corps.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux!"

Elle le remercia également d'être trop loin pour recevoir ses postillons.

"Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de nous laisser régler ça entre femmes. Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss Tonks?"

Toujours appuyée contre le mur, la veuve assistait à la scène, calme et sereine, comme intouchée par la situation. Intouchable.

_Tu peux jouer les grandes dames, mais nous savons toutes les deux que j'avais raison. Un putain reste une putain. _"Si vous le dites, Vénus."

Tonks vit les yeux de Rogue se plisser de suspicions avant de se poser sur sa partenaire. Celle-ci répondit à la question silencieuse d'un sourire angélique.

"Ma chambre est au dernier étage."

Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête d'un coup sec et quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Restées seules, les deux femmes se dévisagèrent en silence avant de se mettre en mouvement d'un même élan.

Tonks s'installa sur l'étroit canapé tandis que la jeune veuve reprenait son visage de Black, non sans avoir remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Lorsqu'elle se fut assise sur une chaise lui faisant face, Tonks prit la parole.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous et Rogue et, franchement, j'en ai rien à faire. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que vous ne voulez pas que ça se sache."

"Voilà qui est très perspicace de votre part, Miss Tonks."

"Trève de flatteries. Jouons cartes sur table."

"Bien. Que voulez-vous de moi en échange de votre silence."

"Vous savez ce que je veux." _Qui je veux._

Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'espace d'un instant, Tonks crut voir un océan de douleur dans les yeux gris et froids de sa rivale.

"Et vous savez que je ne peux pas vous le donner."

Le visage de la jeune Auror se durcit.

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment. Si vous le voulez, c'est à vous de le prendre." Vénus détourna le regard. "Je ne m'interposerai pas."

"Mais vous serez là. La pauvre veuve au lourd passé, sans ami ni soutien. _Sa _veuve." _Un obstacle._

"Alors je partirai."

Le visage fermé de la jeune veuve contrastait avec le sourire qui déformait la bouche de Tonks.

"Heureuse de voir que nous nous comprenons enfin. Loin?"

"Je quitterai l'Angleterre."

"Pour ne plus jamais y revenir?"

"Oui."

"Vous êtes prête à faire un Serment Inviolable."

Vénus se tourna brusquement vers elle.

"Ma parole ne vous suffit pas?"

"Non."

Tonks fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un léger sourire vint effleurer les lèvres de la jeune veuve.

"Alors oui, je prêterai serment."

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Me voilà ( encore une fois ) revenue d'entre les morts !!! Nyark ! Nyark ! Nyark ! Mais bon, j'ai une bonne excuse cette fois : je me marie en Mai, et c'est long à organiser un mariage !!! ( Comment ça c'est pas une excuse ? Mais eueueueueuh ! C'est pas ma faute si ma wedding planer s'est tirée à Paris juste quand mon Chéri se décide à me demander en mariage !!! ( Bisous copine !! ))**

**Enfin bref, échappée de l'enfer des 35 heures, me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures ! ( Bon, je sais, entre 35 et 30 heures, il n'y a que 5 heures de différences, mais c'est mieux que rien, et Muse la muse semble s'en être contentée !!! Qui suis-je moi, pauvre Mortelle, pour critiquer !!! )**

**Pour en revenir à nos oignons ( et d'abord, pourquoi on écrit "oignon" alors que ça se prononce "o-gnon", hein ? Je vous le demande, moi ! ), bref, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu ! Sévérus est l'un de mes petits chouchous, et j'arrive trop bien à l'imaginer en train de chanter "Anarchy in the UK" ! ( Je suis sûre que derrière ses airs de Prof tyranique, c'était un rebelle dans sa jeunesse le Sévy ! )**

**Enfin bref ( bis ), place aux RAR :**

**Shadox : Moi aussi j'étais trop à fond au ciné quand Sévy "punit" Ron et Harry, j'étais même déçue qu'il ne leur cogne pas la tête, ça aurait été encore plus drôle ! Vive Mister-Sensualité ( ça lui va trop bien comme surnom ! MdR !).**

**Enola83 : Oui, je sais, pas de chocolat, quelle honte ! Tu as raison de souligner cette félonie ( car c'en est une ) et sois assurée que je n'ai pas manqué de me flageller à de nombreuses reprises en signe de contrition !!! ( Ah lala, le Da Vinci Code a eu une très mauvaise influence sur moi ( Quel bouquin de merde ! Euh... désolée ) ). Et cette fois encore, le chocolat est absent de ce chapitre, mais j'ai mis du miel à la place !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kiri666 : "6, 6, 6, the number of the Beast !!!!!" ( Désolée... petite réminiscence d'Iron Maiden... Chérichou a une très mauvaise influence sur moi ! ) Punk is not dead !!!! Pas comme Red ! ( Encore une fois, je m'excuse platement pour ces jeux de mots qui "sentent pas bon dessous les bras" comme dirait quelqu'un de ma connaissance !!! )**

**Lunenoire : Je ne suis pas d'accord, "Sévérus" et "heureux" ne s'excluent pas mutuellement, la preuve : "Le Professeur Sévérus Snape est heureux de vous informer de son mariage prochain avec le Professeur Rémus Lupin". Alors, hein ? Qui dit mieux ? ( Le premier qui dit "mieux" a perdu !!! )**

**Raziel Tepes : L'amour inavoué de Sévérus pour Lily est une théorie répandue et intéressante. Personnellement, je préfère imaginer un amour impossible entre Sévérus et Rémus ( mais ça c'est parce que je suis une Snupin-maniac irrécupérable, pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore deviné ).**

**Regliz : Mince, ça fait un siècle que j'ai pas mis les pieds dans un forum /se cache derrière sa peluche Nana/**

**Lullaby12 : Entrée en matière simple et efficace, et je suis d'accord, Rémus appartient à Tonks ! ... Comme si quelqu'un allait croire une seconde que je pense ce que je viens d'écrire... Mumus est à moi, nah ! ... et à Sévy aussi, mais je lui prête uniquement pour les vacances !!! ... hm... Félicitations ! Tu es l'une des seules à avoir trouvé pour Vénus ! Ca mérite bien un cookie ( même s'il n'est que virtuel ) !**

**Pour ceux qui ont eu le courage ( qui a dit "inconscience" ? ) de lire jusqu'ici : désolée pour l'humour à 2 francs ! ( Ca fait combien en euros ? ) **

**Et pour ceux qui ont survécu : A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !!**

**Luz.**

**P.s. : Merci à mon beta-reader d'amour, mon Chérichou adoré, le bien nommé Ultimate Darcy ! ( C'est qu'il en faut du courage pour me supporter !! )**


End file.
